¡Sorpresa!
by Astrid Saotome
Summary: Una pequeña y dulce historia unos años después del final del manga. Ranma se encuentra de viaje y todos se enteran de una linda noticia que él debería de ser el primero en saber. AVISO PARA QUIENES LEEN " TODO LO ENCONTRÉ EN TÍ" PUBLICARÉ HASTA ENERO. MIL DISCULPAS. PERO ESTOY ARMANDO LOS BOSQUEJOS DE CADA CAPITULO QUE FALTA.
1. Las mujeres saben la verdad

¡**SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 1 " Las mujeres saben la verdad"**

Era una linda tarde de inicios de primavera en Nerima han pasado varios años desde que Akane y Rama estuvieron a punto de casarse. Ambos estudiaron una carrera universitaria. Akane tiene 24 años acaba de terminar la carrera de fisioterapista y Ranma había tomado la carrera de Educación física y termino dos años antes que Akane, ya que la carrera de él era más corta.

Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas entre ellos dos. Y dependieron única y exclusivamente de ellos.

El día estaba por terminar era el final de la tarde y Akane estaba llegando a la casa de su trabajo. Trabajaba medio tiempo con el Dr. Tofú ya que por la mañana daba clases en el dojo.

-Ya llegué- dijo al entrar a la casa y cambiarse el calzado. Una señora de cabello castaño y ojos azules salió a recibirla, tenía intenciones de hablar con ella, aprovechando que Kasumi se había llevado a Kenji al parque y después haría unas compras para la cena, Nabiki había salido con su novio, los patriarcas andaban de viaje de entrenamiento y el maestro se había desaparecido. Así que llegando frente a la peliazul. Le dijo.

-Akane- chan ¿podemos hablar? -preguntaba Nodoka a la menor de las Tendo.

-Sí, tía – respondía nerviosa la joven. Por los últimos sucesos estaba casi segura del tema que su tía quería tratar con ella.

-Ven vamos a tu habitación – decía Nodoka caminando hacia las escaleras para llegar al mencionado lugar.

Dentro de la habitación de Akane. Ambas se sentaron en la cama viéndose de frente.

-Akane estas embarazada ¿verdad? – dijo directamente la señora Saotome- tomando las manos de Akane entre las suyas.

-Yo… tía…este…- balbuceaba Akane poniéndose totalmente roja por la pregunta tan directa.

-Akane ¿dime la verdad? – pedía la madre de Ranma.

Dio un gran suspiro y decidió ser honesta con alguien de esa familia.- Sí tía, estoy embarazada – decía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía aliviada de compartir la noticia de su embarazo con alguien.

-Hija que alegría, seré abuela– exclamaba la señora con una gran sonrisa abrazando cariñosamente a la chica. Akane correspondía al abrazo. Pero en el abrazo cuestionó a la chica- ¿por qué es mi nieto? ¿Verdad?

-Sí – respondía Akane con un hilo de voz.

-Supongo que mi hijo no lo sabe – dijo como afirmación rompiendo el abrazo.

-No – respondió Akane.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste? – preguntaba, ella tenía sospechas de por qué la chica no había revelado eso al padre de su bebé, pero quería que ella se lo confirmará.

-Me enteré semanas después que él se fue- respondía triste deseaba compartir esta noticia con él- además tía usted sabe que si le hubiese dicho no hubiera aceptado participar en todos esos torneos y con lo importante que es para él, también se acercan las preliminares del mundial de artes marciales y quiere revalidar el título - respondía con una sonrisa recordaba lo feliz que había visto al azabache la primera vez que ganó el título el año anterior y como eso infló más el ego del artista marcial.

-Entiendo hija- respondía Nodoka- ¿Cuánto tienes? – preguntaba poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Akane.

-Casi dos meses – respondía con una sonrisa- Pero no sé cómo decirle a la familia- decía preocupada por la reacción que fuese a tener su padre y tío.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de ese par- decía Nodoka señalando su katana que estaba a un lado de la puerta. – Tus hermanas estarán felices, serán tías de un hermoso bebito - decía con ojos soñadores imaginándose a su nieto o nieta.

-Espero todo salga bien- decía ella con un poco de dudas.

-Debemos preparar la boda para cuando mi hijo venga- decía Nodoka feliz al final ese par se casaría y formaría una familia. Akane al escuchar esa frase se tensó y se sintió mal con su tía por guardarle un secreto, se estaba portando muy bien con ella, así que decidió contarle, esperando que Ranma no se molestará con ella.

-Tía… eso no será necesario- decía Akane llamando la atención de la señora que se encontraba en las nubes planeando la boda. Ella al escucharla salió de su ensoñación.

-¿Cómo que no será necesario? El casarse ya no es opcional Akane, decidieron adelantarse con un bebé – decía Nodoka con voz firme.

-Tía no será necesario porque Ranma y yo estamos casados – decía con un lindo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-¿Casados? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – cuestionaba sorprendida.

Akane suspiro y decidió contarle a su tía todo – Ranma y yo nos casamos hace año y medio – decía pausadamente para que su suegra comprendiera la noticia.

-En serio eso no me lo esperaba- decía ella feliz y emocionada. – Mi hijo tan varonil al fin se casó y pronto será papá. Espero no tengas quejas del desempeño de mi pequeño – decía Nodoka causando un sonrojo en Akane ante las palabras de su suegra.

-Ninguna tía- respondía débilmente.

-Pero ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada? – preguntó algo molesta.

-Queríamos darles una lección a tío Genma y a mi papá por todas las veces que han intentado decidir por nosotros – decía decidida y algo molesta al recordar todas las locuras que ese par hacía.- Tía no quiero que sepan que Ranma y yo nos casamos, por favor decía en tono suplicante a su suegra.

-No parece correcto ocultarles que están casados, sobre cuando se enteren de tu embarazo… pero está bien Akane –chan no sabrán que se han casado– respondía Nodoka

Dejaron la plática hasta ahí porque escucharon voces en la planta baja, Kasumi acababa de llegar.

-Bueno linda ¿algún antojo para la cena? – preguntaba la mujer de la katana con una sonrisa.- Quiero que me digas todo cuanto necesites ¿sí? No les faltará nada a ninguno de los dos- decía tocando el lugar donde crecía su nieto.

-Quizás karê-raisu (arroz con curry) – decía apenada.

-Enseguida mi niña- respondía mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

(Ahora entiendo por qué Ranma fue a decirme todo eso antes de irse. Quería que cuidará a su " esposa" pensaba la señora Saotome mientras caminaba por el pasillo, perdiéndose en los recuerdos.)

**Flash back**

Ranma había pedido a su madre hablar con ella en su habitación. Los dos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro.

-Ofukuro quiere pedirte que cuides bien de Akane mientras no estoy. También quiero que del dinero que te deposite cada mes le des a Nabiki esta cantidad – decía mientras entregaba un papel con una suma considerable de dinero.

-Por Akane no te preocupes. Cuidare muy bien de tu prometida. No sabes cómo me alegra que decidieran al fin formalizar su relación. Pero ¿por qué debo darle esta cantidad a Nabiki? – cuestionaba Nodoka.

-Creo que ha valido la pena dejar mi orgullo a un lado, ver la sonrisa de Akane todos los días me lo confirma mamá. Ella me hace realmente feliz – decía con un intenso brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa boba – El dinero que le darás a Nabiki es para pagar la hipoteca que hay sobre el dojo y la casa. Nabiki ha hecho un trato con el banco de forma que nos den más tiempo y podamos pagar. Nabiki pondrá una parte y yo la otra. Por eso me voy a participar a esos torneos fuera de Japón. El dinero que ganaré servirá para salvar la casa que ha sido mi hogar estos últimos años y sobre todo lo más importante es el lugar donde ha crecido mi Akane- decía seriamente a su madre.

-Está bien hijo. Sabes que te apoyo. Me alegra saber que eres todo un hombre que se preocupa por las personas que quiere- decía su madre abrazando a su niño. Se sentía orgullosa de ver que había madurado. Estaba siendo un hombre responsable y lo que estaba haciendo se lo confirmaba.

**Fin flash back **

Nodoka salió de sus recuerdos y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena con Kasumi.

La cena transcurrió normal eran solo las mujeres de la casa en la mesa, ya que el pequeño hijo de Kasumi se había dormido muy cansado, ella ya no vivía en el dojo, se había casado con Tofú; pero ese día dormiría ahí ya que su esposo tenia turno en el Hospital de Nerima y cuando era así lo le gustaba que se quedarán en casa solos. Al finalizar la cena Akane decidió contarles a sus hermanas sobre su embarazo.

-Kasumi - dijo llamando la atención de su hermana- Nabiki – la aludida miró a Akane y con la atención de ambas hermanas, inhalo para tomar valor y dar la noticia.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita? – cuestionó Kasumi con su suave tono de voz y su característica sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? Tiene que ver con el cuñadito ¿verdad? – cuestionó divertida la castaña al ver que Akane no hablaba - No me digas que seré tía – dijo con la intención de molestar a su hermana y lo logró Akane se puso totalmente roja.

-Nabiki no seas así – reprendió Kasumi.

-La verdad es que… si serán tías – dijo tímidamente y aun sonrojada. Nabiki se quedó unos segundos sin hablar y Kasumi sorprendida se llevó una mano a la boca diciendo –Oh.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? – dijo Nabiki observando a su pequeña hermana y veía como Nodoka tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-No está bromeando Nabiki serán tías. Y yo seré abuela- dijo Nodoka firme y con una sonrisa. Kasumi se puso de pie y abrazó fuertemente a Akane.

-Felicidades hermanita – dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Vaya el cuñadito y tú no pierden el tiempo! – dijo Nabiki levantándose para darle un abrazo a su hermana. Nodoka observaba la linda escena las tres hermanas Tendo unidas en un abrazo.

Después de la noticia Nodoka y Kasumi recogieron la mesa, Nabiki subió a su habitación y Akane se quedó esperando que llegará la hora en la que Ranma le llamaba todas las noches.

**Continuará…**

**Astrid Saotome **


	2. Los patriarcas se enteran

¡**SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 2: "Los patriarcas se enteran" **

Había pasado una semana desde que Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki sabían del embarazo de Akane. Nodoka estaba muy al pendiente de su nuera y nieto, Kasumi iba todos los días al dojo y Nabiki entre su trabajo y novio estaba pendiente de su hermanita y sobrino.

Era una linda mañana de viernes y Akane había estado conversando con Nodoka y Kasumi durante un par de horas y finalmente lograron convencerla que debía dejar de dar las clases en el dojo. Así que decidida por el bien de su bebé emprende camino a casa de sus amigos Ryoga y Ukyo para pedirle un gran favor a Ryoga. Ellos se habían casado dos meses después que Akane y Ranma se casaron, vivían en el segundo piso del Uchan´s y tenían un bebé de tres meses. El pequeño Takeshi era una lindura tenía los ojos verde olivo como Ryoga, el cabello castaño como Ukyo y el resto de sus rasgos era una mezcla de ambos padres.

Tras unos minutos de caminar Akane llega a su destino. Abre la puerta del local y saluda.

-Buenas días – ingresa al local saludando con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Akane. ¡Qué gusto verte!-saluda la castaña con su bebé en brazos.- Pasa- agrega con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hola Ukyo ¿Cómo esta Takeshi? – pregunta acercándose donde la castaña está sentada.

-Muy bien – responde con una sonrisa mirando al pequeño.

-¿Puedo? – pregunta extendiendo los brazos para cargar al niño.

-Claro –responde Ukyo. Akane toma al bebé en brazos y le sonríe cariñosamente.

-Ukyo ¿se encuentra Ryoga? –cuestiona meciendo suavemente al bebé.

-Sí, está arriba ¿Quieres hablar con él?-cuestiona caminando hasta las escaleras.

-Sí- responde mirando por unos segundos a la castaña.

-Ryogaaaaa – grita Ukyo – Akane quiere hablar contigo – dice alzando la voz al pie de las escaleras. Dos minutos después Ryoga baja las escaleras.

-Akane ¡qué alegría verte! –saluda Hibiki llegando donde la peliazul.

-Hola Ryoga ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta entregándole el bebé a Hibiki. Se pone nerviosa y empieza a jugar con sus manos,

-Muy bien. Akane ¿qué sucede? –pregunta extrañado por la actitud nerviosa de la joven.

-Ryoga necesito pedirte un favor. –dice con pena.

-Akane sabes que puedes contar conmigo – dice Ryoga inspirándole confianza.

Akane da un suspiro y decide ir al grano del asunto.

-Ryoga ¿podrías dar las clases de los niños también? Es que ya no podré al menos por un tiempo. Solo será mientras viene Ranma después pueden dividirse entre los dos los turnos – dice un poco apenada, sus amigos acaban de convertirse en padres y ella le está pidiendo que trabaje más tiempo.

-Sabes que con gusto lo haré. Pero a ti te sucede algo ¿verdad? –cuestiona intrigado conoce a su amiga y sabe lo importante que es para ella dar clases en el dojo.

-Es que estoy embarazada – responde con una linda sonrisa. Ukyo que acababa de regresar de la cocina con un vaso de refresco para Akane se impresiona con la noticia y camina rápidamente para abrazar a la chica.

-Akane ¡Felicidades! Ranchan debe estar encantado con la noticia – exclama la castaña rompiendo el abrazo.

-Wooow Felicidades Akane me alegro mucho por ustedes. El nenita debe estar feliz – dice Hibiki con el pequeño Takeshi en brazos.

-Gracias – responde ella alegre. -Ranma aún no lo sabe – agrega viendo a sus amigos fijamente.

-¿Cómo que no sabe? –cuestiona Ukyo curiosa.

-No le he dicho. Me enteré cuando él ya se había ido y no quiero decirle porque es capaz que regresa y pierde la oportunidad de seguir en los torneos y sobre todo las preliminares para revalidar el título – responde un poco triste.

-Entiendo lo que dices Akane – expresa Hibiki – Pero creo que deberías decirle, tiene derecho a saberlo pronto – agrega dándole el bebé a Ukyo, puesto que había empezado a llorar.

-No lo sé Ryoga –decía Akane con dudas.

-Ryoga tiene razón Akane, debes decirle a Ran-chan – dice Ukyo un poco molesta por la decisión de Akane.

-Lo pensaré chicos – dice para dejar tranquilos a sus amigos. Después de esas palabras Akane se despide de ambos y decide regresar a su casa, se acerca la hora de la comida y debe llevar unos encargos de su suegra.

Akane llegó a casa, entregó los encargos a Nodoka y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar tenia sueño y se sentía cansada. Cuando la comida estaba lista bajo a comer por llamada de su hermana mayor. La comida transcurrió tranquila solo eran Nodoka, Kasumi, Tofú, el pequeño Kenji y Akane.

Tofú sabía del embarazo de su cuñada y le había recomendado una ginecóloga del hospital de Nerima para que llevará el embarazo de la joven.

Por la tarde llegaron Soun y Genma de su viaje de entrenamiento. Akane estaba nerviosa, no sabía la reacción que tendría su padre y tío al saber del embarazo, pero contaba con el apoyo del resto de su familia y eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

Llegó la hora de la cena estaban presentes solo los mayores de la casa, Kasumi, Tofú tenían un compromiso y el pequeño Kenji ya estaba dormido en la casa Tendo, Nabiki había salido a cenar con su novio.

Akane se armó de valor para decir la noticia a los patriarcas.

-Papá – dijo llamando la atención de su padre que estaba peleando con Genma por un pedazo de pescado – Tío Genma- dijo llamando la atención de ambos hombres. Los aludidos pusieron atención a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede mi pequeña? es algo grave ¿verdad? – dijo ansiosamente llorando a mares.

-Papá ¿quieres calmarte? –pidió a su padre con una gota de sudor en la frente, estaba segura su padre jamás cambiaría. El hombre se levantó sobre la mesa y se lanzó sobre Akane.

-Tendo cálmese –dijo Genma ajustándose los anteojos. Soun soltó a Akana y volvió a su lugar.

-Akane habla de una vez- dijo Nodoka viendo a Akane e inspirándole confianza.

-Papá, tío Genma serán abuelos –dijo Akane directamente viendo fijamente a ambos hombres.

-Saotome escucho ¡tenemos heredero! –dijo Soun abrazando a Genma.

-Sí Tendo ¿sabe lo qué significa? -dijo abrazando a su amigo.

-LAS ESCUELAS AL FINAL ESTARAN UNIDAS – dijeron los dos a coro, abrazándose y saltando de alegría, logrando que a todos los presentes les saliera una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Debemos preparar la boda- dijo Soun rompiendo el abrazo.

-Tiene razón Tendo –respondía Genma – Ranma debe volver cuanto antes – agrego cerrando los ojos y cruzándose los brazos.

-MOMENTO – dijo Akane molesta dando un golpe en la mesa- Ustedes no organizarán ninguna boda y Ranma vendrá hasta después de las preliminares – dijo seriamente viendo a los dos hombres que hacían planes.

-Eso no puede ser Akane, ustedes se adelantaron con un bebé y deben casarse antes de que se note tu embarazo –dijo Soun seriamente a su hija menor.

-Soun tiene razón Akane. Ranma y tú deben casarse – dijo el hombre de anteojos.

-No habrá ninguna boda –dijo Akane enojada.

-Akane eso no está a discusión – dijo Soun enojado por la actitud de Akane.

-Ustedes no pueden decidir sobre nuestras vidas, ya somos mayores de edad y nosotros decidiremos si nos casamos o no –dijo la peliazul enojada alzando la voz.

-Eso no sucederá en mi casa – dijo Soun cruzándose de brazos.

-Señores cálmense –dijo Nodoka seriamente viendo a Genma y Soun discutir con la pequeña Akane, al momento que mostraba el filo de su katana.

-Akane cielo tranquilízate no es bueno para ti y el bebé –dijo cariñosamente Nodoka a su nuera.

-Creo que debemos calmarnos todos y será mejor que hablemos mañana tranquilos –dijo seriamente viendo molesta a los patriarcas, los cuales solo asintieron en silencio. Akane se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Nodoka solo observo como Akane subía las escaleras para luego escuchar el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

**Continuará… **

**Hola gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia. Agradezco los comentarios, el que la agreguen a sus favoritos y a quienes la siguen. **

**Acepto los comentarios con gusto, me alegra saber que alguien dedica minutos de su tiempo a leer lo que escribo, créanme que ayudan a mejorar mis escritos. Pero pido que sean con respeto, ya que jamás he escrito un comentario ofensivo hacia nadie. Por lo tanto pido lo mismo. **

**Se decides leer este capítulo. Te digo que no eres valiente al escudarte con ese nombre y menos al juzgar lo que algunos escriben. Espero estés muy bien y cambies de actitud. Bendiciones. **

**Ahora a responder sus comentarios.**

**critikal:** ¡Hola! Saludos para ti también, me alegra muchísimo que te guste el capítulo. Creo que aquí botaré el azúcar que no puedo tirar en "Todo lo encontré en ti" al menos no por el momento en esa historia. Será una historia linda, tierna y con un toque de madurez en este par de tercos. Gracias por tus buenos deseos me encuentro muy bien y nos leeremos pronto en mi otra historia. Cuídate.

**Mary:** ¡Hola Mary! Me alegra que te guste y acá esta la continuación. Saludos.

**PFernando:** ¡Hola! Saludos cordiales para ti también. Me alegra que encuentres bello el capítulo y que también quedarás gratamente sorprendido por el hecho que están casados. Tienes razón Nodoka se puso un poco triste al enterarse de que están casados, pero tendrá oportunidad de disfrutar a su nieto. La llegada del bebé traerá muchas experiencias para Ranma y Akane.

Pronto veremos cómo logra el azabache salvar el dojo y la casa, para volver con su esposa y conocer que será papá. Nos leemos el próximo capítulo. Cuídate mucho. Besos.

**Astrid Saotome**


	3. Akane se va de la casa

¡**SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 3 "Akane se va de la casa"**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Akane le había dado la noticia a Soun y Genma, y no había momento en el que no le dijeran que Ranma tenía que regresar, y que si ella no les decía dónde y cómo localizarlo lo harían ellos por su cuenta. Ella estaba cansada de la actitud de ambos hombres y después de discutir nuevamente con ellos salió del dojo. Camino seria y enojada ante la mirada curiosa de sus hermanas y tía. Subió las escaleras sin decir ninguna palabra y finalmente llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Akane entró a ella estaba enojada por la actitud de su padre y tío. Respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire y lo sacó lentamente, tratando de calmarse. Caminó hasta llegar a su cama, se inclinó y de debajo de ésta, sacó una pequeña caja roja con un lazo azul, quitó la tapa y observó el contenido, sonrió alegre y ahí frente a ella estaban sus pertenecías más valiosas, detalles y obsequios de Ranma cuando eran novios y algunos de cuando se convirtieron en esposos. Sacó el primer objeto eran unos tallos secos, eran los restos de las rosas que le regaló en su primera cita como novios formales. Las puso sobre la cama y siguió con sus recuerdos y ahí vio una foto de la navidad pasada la primera que pasaban como esposos, él la estaba abrazando por detrás, tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura y ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrió enormemente observando la foto, deslizo sus dedos sobre el rostro del azabache y exteriorizando sus pensamientos dijo: - Te extraño mucho. Ojala te alegres con la noticia tanto como yo – dijo con una pequeña con unas lágrimas cayendo por su mejillas. Siguió observando sus tesoros y vio una foto donde estaban Mousse y Shampoo abrazados, Ukyo y Ryoga al centro con los trajes de novios y ella junto con Ranma también abrazados. En ese momento se permitió recordar cómo habían llegado a estar juntos Mousse y Shampoo.

**Flash back**

Shampoo se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Mousse, cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo. Mousse había dejado de usar los lentes debido a varias cirugías que se hizo, dejó de usar sus ropas chinas y se vistió más casual, ingresó a la universidad y ahí inició la pesadilla de Shampoo. Mousse tenía una larga lista de jovencitas interesadas en él, eran bonitas, atentas, cariñosas, amables y muy coquetas con él, los celos de Shampoo despertaron y se dio cuenta de que si no hacía algo, perdería algo chico pato que siempre estuvo detrás de ella. Sobre todo cuando Mousse fingió tener novia. Una amiga de la universidad decidió ayudarlo al saber la historia de él.

Mousse había dejado de insistir con Shampoo cansado de los desplantes y rechazos de la chinita, así que solo trabajaba en el Neko Hanten para poder pagarse la universidad, estaba estudiando una carrera corta sobre terapias alternativas, aprovechando los conocimientos que tenía sobre plantas y técnicas antiguas chinas. Shampoo empezó a resentir la compañía de Mousse, por ello empezó a tratarlo bien, era amable con él, se interesaba en sus cosas y poco a poco empezaron a salir a escondidas de Cologne, hasta que se hicieron novios formales. Shampoo tuvo que pelear con él, la batalla fue dura y presenciada por Cologne. Mousse peleó con maestría y le ganó la pelea a la chinita. No peleo con Ranma ya que éste no estaba porque andaba en un torneo. Varios meses después se casaron en China. Pero vivían en Nerima haciéndose cargo del Neko Hanten.

Akane sonrió ante el recuerdo ya que les costó mucho que Mousse aceptará llevar a cabo cada parte de ese plan. Primero debía cambiar de imagen, después ser indiferente con Shampoo y por último debía enfrentarla en combate para ganar el derecho a casarse con ella. Finalmente todo salió bien.

**Fin del flash back**

Dejo la foto sobre la cama y vio una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra y con ella entre sus manos se permitió revivir el momento.

**Flash back **

Era un lindo día de primavera el clima era agradable, los primeros días del mes de abril y a pocos días de iniciar el semestre en la universidad para el azabache sería uno de los últimos, pero para Akane sería uno de la mitad de la carrera.

Los chicos daban clases en el dojo, llevaban casi un año como novios formales, las autoproclamadas prometidas desaparecieron, cada una encontró el amor con alguien más, los pretendientes de Akane se resignaron, bueno casi todos, Kuno se fue a estudiar al extranjero y prometió regresar, pero se llevó a Kodachi quien estando allá se enamoró de un alemán. Así que los hermanos Kuno no serían grandes problemas. Ryoga y Ukyo eran novios desde hace meses, Shampoo y Mousse estaban por casarse. Así que armándose de valor Ranma Saotome se levantó temprano un día domingo. Dejó una nota en el escritorio de Akane y se dirigió a su destino, tenía mucho que preparar.

Akane se despertó por los rayos del sol que llegaban indirectamente a su rostro, se levantó haciendo estiramientos, se acercó a la ventana; pero una gran caja blanca con un lindo papel celeste doblado sobre su escritorio llamó su atención, se acercó, lo desdobló y lo leyó, al ver la caligrafía la reconoció como la de su prometido.

**Akane **

Buenos días princesa. No te enojes conmigo por no vernos gran parte del día. Dejé la nota para no despertarte. Te espero a las 7:00 p.m en la puerta del dojo.

PS. Ponte el vestido que está en la caja.

Te amo.

**Ranma Saotome.**

**Tu prometido.**

Sonrió al leer la nota, Ranma podía ser tierno, cariñoso y detallista cuando quería. Entusiasmada abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver un hermoso vestido blanco estilo griego de un solo hombro, debajo del busto tenía un cinturón con algunas piedras en tonos blancos y azules, después caía desde ahí hasta los tobillos. Tomó el vestido y giró con él abrazándolo fuertemente.

El resto del día transcurrió normal en el dojo Tendo. Akane estaba feliz con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Una hora antes de la cita con Ranma decidió tomar un baño y arreglarse para su prometido.

Finalmente llegó la hora y bajó las escaleras, su familia la observaba sorprendida ya que se veía hermosa, el vestido le quedaba precioso, en el cabello llevaba un pasador con una flor azul que le había regalado Ranma en su cumpleaños. Los zapatos altos de color blanco. Se despidió de todos y llegó a la puerta del dojo y ahí la esperaba Ranma vestido con smoking y esa hermosa y seductora sonrisa y con un brillo intenso en la mirada. Al ver a Akane quedó maravillado con la imagen de su prometida se veía hermosa, ella por su lado estaba fascinada con la imagen que le regalaba su prometido.

-Te ves hermosa – dijo Ranma cuando tuvo a Akane frente a él.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien – dijo ella con un lindo sonrojo en el rostro. Después de eso Ranma tomo a Akane de la cintura y le dio un beso tierno, suave, tibio y dulce. Al romper el beso por falta de aire, le dijo.

-Vamos te tengo una sorpresa – dijo brindándole el brazo para que lo acompañara hasta el coche que había alquilado para la ocasión.

-Ranma dime ¿qué es? – dijo curiosa como niña pequeña.

-Es sorpresa. Confía en mí – le dijo suavemente.

Está bien – dijo tomando el brazo de su prometido y caminando en dirección al coche.

El trayecto en coche trascurrió tranquilo ambos iban en el asiento de atrás abrazados, iban conversando de varias cosas, del dojo, del entrenamiento, de sus familias y sus estudios.

Cuando estaban por llegar a su destino Ranma sacó una bufanda de color azul y le vendó los ojos a Akane, ella protesto; pero se dejó hacer, confiaba en Ranma y sabía que no sería nada malo.

Finalmente el coche se detuvo y Ranma ayudó a Akane a bajar del coche, se puso a un lado de ella colocando una mano en la cintura de la chica y con la otra sostenía la mano de Akane guiándola por el camino, ella se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y con una curiosidad enorme al sentir las desigualdades del terreno por donde caminaban.

Caminaron unos minutos y Ranma se separó de Akane y se puso a su espalda. Llevó sus manos hasta la bufanda para quitarla de los ojos de su prometida. Se inclinó para llegar al oído de ella y al soltar el nudo de la bufanda le dijo: ¡Sorpresa!

Akane abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejó gratamente sorprendida, frente a ella tenía un camino con pétalos de rosas de color rojo, iluminado con pequeñas velas, al final del camino había una mesa con todo preparado con una cena para dos personas. Se escuchaba música romántica y como fondo de todo el hermoso paisaje del lago que tenía el reflejo de la luna sobre sus aguas y los pétalos de sakura flotando, haciendo la vista del lugar, realmente hermoso, un sueño.

Ranma ante el silencio de ella habló:

-Akane cielo ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado porque ella se había quedado inmóvil; pero al verla se asustó tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas bajándole por las mejillas. – Akane no llores, por favor, si no te gusta no hay problema – decía acercándose a ella.

-Tonto – respondía con una sonrisa - ¿todo lo hiciste por mí? – preguntó emocionada y aún con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Haría esto y más por ti – respondía él, Akane se tiró a los brazos de Ranma y lo beso con fuerzas, era un beso tierno, cálido, lleno de cariño, ternura y amor, un amor limpio, puro, sincero, que sobrevivió a sus peleas, a los insultos de él y a los golpes de ella. Un beso con el que querían confirmar lo que sentían por el otro y no dejar duda alguna. Finalmente se separaron por falta de aire, pero mantenían unidas sus frentes, Ranma tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y viéndola fijamente le dijo.

-Te amo – dijo perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto ama.

-También te amo – dijo ella hipnotizada por esos ojos azules, se dieron otro beso, pero más corto. Después de unos segundos él dijo:

-Ven vamos a cenar – dijo rompiendo el abrazo y tomándole la mano para dirigirse por el camino de pétalos y llegar hasta a la mesa. Llegaron a la mesa y él movió la silla para que ella se sentará, Akane tomó asiento y después de eso Ranma sirvió unas copas de vino para los dos y después se sentó. La cena transcurrió entre platillos deliciosos, risas y bromas por parte de ambos. Al momento del postre él tomó una bandeja y le quitó la tapa. Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, en el plato había una hermosa cajita de terciopelo negra con un precioso anillo con un hermoso diamante al centro, todo el aro del anillo estaba formado por el símbolo del infinito formado por pequeños diamantes. Akane miraba emocionada el anillo. Ranma se había arrodillado a un lado de Akane, tomó la cajita y mirando fijamente a Akane le dijo:

-Akane eres mi mejor amiga, compañera, confidente y eres la mujer que me enamoró con la sonrisa más bella del universo, por ti he sido capaz de derrotar a todos los enemigos que se han presentado, todo por verte bien y a salvo. No sabes lo que significa para mi ver tu sonrisa todos los días, tenerte en mi lado es el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida, ya que tú me has enseñado que es vivir en un hogar, lo que es sentirse querido y cobijado por una familia– dijo acariciándole tiernamente una mejilla. Akane estaba con los ojos llorosos por todas las palabras que le decía el azabache, pero él agregó - Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, ser tu amante, tu cómplice, tu confidente, tu amigo y esposo... ¿Akane quieres casarte conmigo? – termino diciendo sacando el anillo de la cajita y tomando la mano de Akane.

-SÍIII – respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Ranma le puso el anillo y se besaron, cerrando con ese beso la promesa de pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas y compartir cada momento que les esperaba en ese futuro juntos.

**Fin del flash back **

Después de todos esos recuerdos Akane decidió que lo mejor era irse de la casa, quería disfrutar su embarazo y estaba claro que con su padre y tío no podría hacerlo, ellos estaban necios en que Ranma regresará y ella no podía hacer que el no participará en esos torneos y menos en las preliminares. Así que tomando sus maletas sacó toda su ropa del armario y empezó a empacar. Escucho que tocaban la puerta:

-Akane cielo ¿puedo pasar? – pregunta Nodoka.

-Adelante tía – responde continuando con su labor, ahora estaba empacando las cosas pequeñas como accesorios, perfumes, cremas, etc.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Nodoka desconcertada ante lo que veía.

-Pienso que lo mejor es irme de la casa – dijo dejando por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para ver a su suegra.- Tía quiero disfrutar de mi embarazo y siento que aquí no puedo por la actitud de papá y tío Genma – dijo viendo a Nodoka.

-Akane no creo que sea bueno que te vayas y menos en tu estado – dijo la mujer de la katana tomando una de las manos de Akane.

-Tía créame que lo he pensado y es lo mejor – dijo decidida.

-No podré convencerte de lo contrario ¿verdad? – cuestionó, conocía a su nuera y era tan terca como su hijo. Akane negó con la cabeza - ¿Dónde piensas ir? – agregó.

-Tengo un lugar muy especial donde ir. Está a unas cuadras de aquí – dijo con una sonrisa recordando el lugar donde iría.

-Iré contigo – dijo firme y decidida. Akane intentó hablar pero su suegra la corto – Y no está a discusión. Le prometí a mi hijo que te cuidaría y eso haré. Los cuidare a ambos – dijo poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Akane, ésta conocía a su suegra y estaba segura de que no podría evitar que se fuera con ella. Akane termino de empacar y Nodoka se dirigió a su habitación para hacer lo mismo. Esa noche ambas dejarían el dojo Tendo y se irían a vivir al lugar especial de Akane y Ranma.

**Continuará…**

**Nancyricoleon:** Hola linda al igual que a ti siempre me gustó la pareja que hacían Ryoya y Ukio. Pronto veremos cómo reacciona Ranma con la noticia.

**Bry: **Hola Bry me alegra que te gustara la crudeza con la que se dio la noticia jijijiji, un mini Ranma o mini Akane o mezcla de ambos jijiji, más adelante contaré como es que dieron el paso para hablar sinceramente de sus sentimientos. Espero que Ranma lo tome bien jejejejeje. Pobre Nodoka en esta ocasión se le fue que su pequeño se casó en secreto. Qué bueno que tengas un cumulo de gratas sorpresas con la historia, espero lograr más, con las siguientes actualizaciones.

**Yomimexico:** Hola me alegra mucho que te parezca linda la historia a la vez que te esté encantando. Los padres si son necios, por eso la decisión de Ranma y Akane de casarse y no decirles nada. Se lo tienen muy merecido. Espero nos leamos en la próxima.

**Critikal:** Hola me alegra de sobre manera que al ver la notificación de tu correo te des el tiempo de leer mis actualizaciones, no sabes lo bien que se siente que alguien se emocione con tus escritos. Me encanta que te gustará el capítulo, como ves este par de necios ( Soun y Genma) no cambian, pero con Nodoka y su katana se saben quedar callados jejejeje. Saludos cordiales para ti. Cuídate mucho. Acá te dejó el nuevo capítulo, esperando lo disfrutes.

**Vanesa:** Hola linda tienes razón la historia es tierna y me alegra ver que estoy logrando mi objetivo jijiji. Yo también espero que Ranma no se enoje mucho con Akane por ocultarle la noticia y espero lo tome muy bien. Ya subí el capítulo de mi otra historia y estas en lo cierto es tierna pero con toques de suspenso. Saludos y cuídate mucho.

**La contadora de elefantes:** Hola gracias por tus buenos deseos y acá les dejó el capítulo. Ranma y Akane están casados, poco a poco iré contando como es que llegaron a este punto, te pido por favor me tengas paciencia, si porfis lo contaré todo. También contaré como es que Ryoga termino con Akari y empezó con Ukyo. En ningún momento molestan tus preguntas, me alegra que las hicieras, ya que así podré aclarar eso de una mejor manera, de cómo lo pensaba hacer. Te agradezco que me hayas hecho esas preguntas. Saludos y cuídate mucho. Espero nos leamos la próxima.

**AliciaSanchezQ:** Hola me alegra que te guste el fic. Gracias por tu comentario y por decime que te parece tierna esa es mi intención y déjame decirte que has adivinado ya que con un flash les contaré como Ranma se decidió a aceptar su amor por Akane. Ranma regresará y con su regreso nos daremos cuenta de la reacción ante la noticia. Me complace saber que estarás pendiente del fic. Acá te dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero te guste. Me halaga el hecho de que consideres que escribo de una manera limpia y también el que te guste la historia. Cuídate mucho. Espero nos leamos en la próxima.

**Astrid Saotome**


	4. Nuevo hogar

¡**SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 4: "Nuevo hogar" **

Akane tenía sus maletas listas, prácticamente solo se llevaba su ropa y algunas cosas más como sus libros. Nodoka también tenía sus maletas listas. Ella fue la encargada de dar la noticia a los patriarcas junto con su katana, por lo cual ellos no pudieron objetar nada sobre la partida de ambas mujeres. Se resignaron a dejarlas ir, pero estaban seguros que con uno de sus "grandiosos" planes tendrían a Ranma y Akane de regreso en el dojo. Nodoka después de dar la noticia a los hombres de la casa, se dirigió a la habitación de su nuera, como la puerta estaba medio abierta se decidió a entrar:

-Todo listo Akane –dijo Nodoka llegando al lado de la chica – ¿Hablaste con tus hermanas? – cuestionó.

-Sí tía. Kasumi quería que nos fuésemos con ella, pero le dije que al lugar donde iremos estaremos muy bien, así que se quedó tranquila, le di la dirección del lugar donde viviremos, Nabiki solo lamento el hecho de no vernos todos los días- dijo recordando que su hermana había cambiado desde que salía con su novio, mostraba un poco más sus sentimientos con su familia.

-Muy bien. Tofú nos llevará las maletas más tarde – avisó Nodoka, no eran muchas cosas las que llevaban, pero si eran un par de pesadas maletas.

Horas más tarde ambas mujeres salían rumbo a su nuevo hogar. Akane iba con sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz por irse a vivir finalmente a aquella casa, ya que era un lugar especial para ella y su esposo. Pero por otro lado estaba triste ya que se iba de la casa donde vivió desde pequeña, donde creció y donde había pasado tantos buenos y malos momentos, el lugar donde había conocido a su esposo y donde tantos momentos habían pasado juntos. Recordó las peleas a la hora de comer, los entrenamientos en el dojo, los accidentes en el baño y todas las veces que se encontraban en el tejado. Pero la voz de su suegra, la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Por aquí está la casa? – preguntó Nodoka estaban cerca del dojo precisamente a 15 minutos.

-Sí – respondió con una sonrisa – Nos faltan dos cuadras y llegamos tía – agregó Siguieron caminando hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que Akane se detuvo frente a una casa, el muro exterior estaba pintado de blanco.

-Llegamos – dijo Akane con una sonrisa, sacó la llave de su bolso y abrió el portón de madera. Le cedió el paso a Nodoka y le habló:

-Bienvenida a su casa madre – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Quieres decir…. – exclamó Nodoka dejando el resto de la frase en el aire. Akane asintió alegre – Es hermosa – dijo admirando la casa, era pequeña en comparación con la casa Tendo.

Ambas caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa, Akane abrió la puerta y entraron llegando a la sala, las paredes tenían un lindo tono amarillo suave, los muebles (un sillón de tres personas y dos individuales) de un rojizo cobrizo muy suave casi café al centro una mesa y en una de las paredes un mueble con el televisor, el dvd y un pequeño aparato de sonido, las paredes tenían unos cuadros de flores y en una de las esquinas estaba una revistera con el teléfono. Nodoka sonreía entusiasmada viendo todos los detalles de la sala.

-Todo es muy hermoso Akane- chan – decía Nodoka con una sonrisa – Realmente me tienen sorprendida linda. Mi hijo es tan varonil está casado, con casa y pronto será padre – decía Nodoka orgullosa de su retoño.

-La compró meses después de que ganó el título mundial tía – explicaba Akane a su suegra. – tres meses antes de casarnos – agregaba.

-Tienes muchas cosas que contarme Akane – decía Nodoka seriamente viendo a su nuera – Pero antes debes mostrarme el resto de la casa- completaba.

-Como usted diga tía – respondía nerviosa ante la mirada que le dedicó su suegra- Vamos – dijo caminando e indicando con su mano que la siguiera. Ambas caminaron juntas, Akane le mostró el primer piso de la casa, empezó con el comedor y siguió con la cocina, ambos eran parecidos a los de la casa Tendo. Prosiguió con el patio era grande y tenía algunos árboles y varias flores. Regresaron al interior de la casa y subieron las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso. El cual tenía tres habitaciones y dos baños. Le mostró la recamara principal y la de invitados que sería la que Nodoka ocuparía. La tercera habitación estaba sola y ahí recordó el motivo:

**Flash back **

Ranma había ganado el título mundial de artes marciales unos meses atrás. Estaba muy misterioso y reservado. Salía por las tardes sin decirle nada a Akane. Pasaron así dos semanas y Akane ya no soportó el comportamiento de Ranma y lo decidió enfrentarlo. Decidida se dirigió al dojo una de las clases que Ranma impartía acababa de terminar.

-Me puedes decir ¿por qué tanto misterio? – cuestionó desde la puerta del dojo y caminando hasta donde estaba el azabache. Ranma se giró para ver a su Akane.

-¿Misterio? – dijo confundido ante la pregunta tan repentina - ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó curioso.

-Sí misterio. No te hagas el tonto Ranma Saotome ya tienes dos semanas que sales sin decirme a dónde vas – dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahhhhh era eso – dijo quitado de la pena. Akane le dedicó una mirada furiosa y no soporto la contestación.

-Dime ¿con quién me engañas? – gritó enojada y con el corazón encogido por el miedo a que el ojiazul confirmará sus temores.

-¿Engañarte? – dijo gritando molesto por la acusación- Me crees capaz de serte infiel Akane. ¿Crees que es una mentira el amor que siento por ti? lo que tú me haces sentir – dijo triste acercándose a ella tomándole una mano y llevándola a su corazón – Lo sientes – preguntó refiriéndose a su corazón y como este latía fuertemente – Es por ti – Akane permanecía en silencio, estaba arrepentida de haber acusado a su prometido. Podía ver en esos ojos azules el dolor y la tristeza que había ocasionado su pregunta, pero sobre la desconfianza- Veo que no me tienes confianza – dijo triste pensando que Akane siempre dudaría de él, que no confiaba suficiente en el amor que él le demostraba todos los días y se alejó de ella.

-Ranma lo siento – dijo Akane abrazando a su prometido por la espalda.

-¿Por qué tienes dudas Akane? – cuestionó girándose para verla de frente.

-Es que… yo… bueno…- decía tartamudeando. Ranma la veía con una ceja alzada esperando la respuesta – Tengo miedo – dijo cerrando los ojos. Esa respuesta era lo menos que Ranma esperaba.

-¿Miedo? – dijo el azabache sorprendido.

-Sí, miedo a que nos separemos. A que dejes de quererme – dijo sincerándose con su novio.

-No tienes que tener miedo. Te amo y eso jamás cambiará. Te amé antes, te amo ahora y así será siempre- termino diciendo antes de darle un beso.

-Te diré donde he estado estas dos semanas….Arréglate vamos a salir y te mostraré donde he ido – dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

Minutos después ambos caminaban de la mano y llegaron frente a una hermosa casa.

-Ranma ¿qué hacemos aquí? – cuestionó curiosa.

-Aquí he estado estos días – dijo abriendo el portón. La cargo en brazos y así entraron. Caminaron hasta estar en la puerta y él le dijo:

-Futura señora Saotome su casa- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja.

-¡Quéééééé! – exclamó sorprendida. Entrando en brazos de Ranma a la casa.

-Es nuestra casa cielo – dijo poniéndola en el suelo para que ella caminara por la sala, Ranma le mostró toda la casa y cuando llegaron al piso de arriba le mostró la habitación principal y cuando le mostró la que estaba al lado, él la sorprendió con lo que le dijo:

-Esta será la habitación de nuestro primer hijo – dijo sonriendo ilusionado, abrazando a Akane por detrás.

-Nuestro hijo – repitió Akane recargándose en el pecho del azabache.

-Sí Akane, quiero que tengamos hijos al menos tres – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el vientre de la peliazul.

-Ranma yo… es… que – trató de decir pero él la corto.

-Esperaremos a que termines la carrera y de ahí formaremos nuestra familia- dijo girándola para darle un beso.

-Gracias mi amor. Te amo muchísimo – dijo ella al romper el beso.

**Fin del flash back**

La voz de su suegra la trajo de nueva al presente.

-¿Qué decía tía? – cuestionó.

-Te preguntaba si esta será la habitación del bebé – repetía Nodoka.

-Sí – respondía Akane – esta será la habitación de nuestro hijo – completaba.

Esa conversación no pudo seguir por el sonido del timbre.

-De seguro es Tofú – dijo Nodoka caminando hasta las escaleras para recibir al doctor.

-En unos momentos bajo – expresó Akane.

Tofú llegó con el equipaje de ambas mujeres iba acompañado de Kasumi y Kenji. Después de mostrarles la casa, Kasumi y Nodoka prepararon la cena y todos compartieron el final de ese día en el que la menor de los Tendo había tomado la decisión de dejar el hogar donde había crecido para irse a su nuevo hogar el que compartiría con su esposo e hijo.

Eran las once de la noche en Japón y la 1 de la tarde en Brasil, pero para dos enamorados, no importaba la hora, solo el momento más esperado del día y escuchar la voz de la persona amada.

-Moshi moshi – decía Akane tomando la llamada en su móvil.

-Moshi moshi – decía alguien al otro lado de la línea.

-Anata – decía Akane emocionada.

-¿Cómo estas koshi? – preguntaba Ranma ansiosamente.

-Extrañándote mucho cielo – decía Akane nostálgicamente.

-Yo también te extraño mucho cariño. No sabes cuánto – decía el azabache.

Después de saludarse ambos conversaron sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día. Akane no le contó sobre la decisión que había tomado de irse del dojo, porque sabía que tendría que explicarle todo y no estaba preparada para hacerlo. Así que solo le contó algunas cosas y él le contó sobre el entrenamiento. La conversación se dio entre risas y bromas de ambos. Después de hablar cerca de media hora se despidieron. Ambos con sentimientos encontrados sentían nostalgia, anhelo y deseo por estar con el ser amado y por el otro lado estaban felices de saber que al menos habían escuchado la voz del otro.

**Continuará…**

**Mary:** Hola linda me alegra que te gustará el capítulo. Sí la propuesta de matrimonio quedó linda ¡Ranma es un romántico! Jijijiji. Gracias por tu comentario. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate mucho.

**AliciaSanchezQ:** Hola tienes toda la razón Soun y Genma son fastidiosos, más adelante se darán cuenta de la verdadera relación de Ranma y Akane. Por el momento no darán tantos problemas jejejejeje. Saludos para ti también. Cuídate mucho.

**Bry:** Hola linda me alegra que te encantará la dulzura del capítulo. Prometo darte más adelante los detalles de cómo avanzaron y dejaron a su corazón hablar en lugar de su orgullo. Acá está el siguiente capítulo. Agradezco tu ayuda en los comentarios de mi otra historia. Cuídate mucho.

**PFernando: **Hola amigo precioso un cálido saludo para ti. No te preocupes por no haber comentado en el capítulo anterior. Tienes razón disgusta mucho la actitud de los patriarcas, pues siguieron insistiendo con casarlos y esa necesidad e insistencia hizo que como tú dices ellos negaran todo lo que sentían y terminaban en discusiones, peleas, golpes e insultos de los jóvenes. Pero ellos han madurado y aceptaron lo que sentían y avanzaron muchísimo y están por ser una familia.

Me alegra el hecho de haberte sorprendido con Ryoga y Ukyo ellos encontraron el amor y avanzaron mucho que tienen hasta un hijo y por otro lado Mousse finalmente logró el amor de Shampoo. Asi esos cuatro supieron ver que el amor que tanto querían siempre estuvo cerca, solo que estaban viendo en la dirección equivocada jijijiiji.

Awwwww los recuerdos de Akane son lindos y muestran lo que ha pasado en la vida de los chicos. Ranma resulto un hombre romántico y dulce, pobrecito se asustó con la reacción de Akane ante la sorpresa jijiji, pero todo salió bien Akane aceptó casarse con él.

Siento el haberte preocupado cuando la pobre Akane se fue de la casa, pero no tuvo más que irse para disfrutar su embarazo, por suerte Nodoka se fue con ella para cuidarlos. Pronto sabremos más de Ranma y sobre cómo le está yendo para que regresé a su hogar al lado de su esposa.

Cuídate mucho, que tengas una hermosa semana y nos leemos la próxima. Un beso.

**La contadora de elefantes: **¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario. Espero me tengas paciencias por favor jijii. Me alagan tus palabras sobre que podría ser otra Rumiko jijiji. Tienes razón muchos esperamos otra temporada de Ranma. Acá te dejo el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate mucho.

**Nancyricoleon:** Hola linda tienes razón Ranma se volverá loco cuando se entere. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Cuídate mucho. Saludos.

**Azucena45:** Hola linda me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por darme ánimos y te cuento que serán dos actualizaciones por semana de esta historia. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Cuídate mucho. Saludos.

**Astrid Saotome**


	5. Boda

**SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 5 "Boda" **

Akane estaba en la habitación que había compartido desde hace año y medio con su esposo. Recorrió con la vista toda la habitación, en el centro se encontraba una cama matrimonial, tenía una mesita de noche a cada lado de ella, frente a la cama había un tocador en el que Akane tenía sus perfumes, cremas, un cofrecito con las joyas, también había algunas cosas de Ranma, pero lo que llamó la atención de Akane fue la foto que tenía en un hermoso portarretrato de cristal, se acercó y la tomó entre sus manos, sonrió ampliamente era la fotografía de su boda. Con la foto entre sus manos caminó hasta sentarse en la cama. Ya han pasado más de tres meses desde que Ranma se fue y ella cada día lo extrañaba más, eran varios meses sin verlo, sin sentir sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, lo extrañaba demasiado y es que ella siempre imaginó que cuando estuviera embarazada Ranma estaría a su lado, que la acompañaría a cada cita con el médico, le complacería sus antojos, cierto que su tía se los cumplía, pero sentía que no era lo mismo. Ella lo quería a él, lo necesitaba a él, a su terco, orgulloso y amado esposo. Pero es que simplemente la visita que Akane había hecho al médico la había puesto así, sensible, nostálgica y con urgencia de tener a su lado al azabache.

Tenía la foto en una de sus manos y con la otra acariciaba con suavidad y ternura su abultado vientre de cuatro meses, se recostó en la cama y se perdió en sus recuerdos.

**Inicio del flash back**

Era una linda mañana de primavera, Akane tenía 9 semanas de embarazo, su pancita aún no se notaba, había amanecido con las náuseas de siempre, corrió al baño de su habitación, se recuperó de su malestar y procedió a arreglarse, ya que esa mañana tenía cita con el médico, le harían una ultrasonografía para ver cómo iba el desarrollo de su bebé. Bajó a desayunar, su suegra la esperaba con un delicioso desayuno, ambas desayunaron y después de arreglar todo lo utilizado en la comida, tomaron rumbo hasta el consultorio del médico. Llegaron a la consulta y esperaron el turno de Akane. Después de algunos minutos, la enfermera la llamó y junto con Nodoka ingresaron al consultorio. El doctor la examinó y tras realizar las preguntas de costumbre, pidió a Akane que pasará a ponerse la bata. Ella lo hizo y después se recostó en la camilla.

-Muy bien Akane ¿estás lista? – preguntó el médico, viendo a Akane recostada sobre la camilla.

-Sí – respondió ella emocionada y con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro. Nodoka se había colocado al lado de su nuera, no quería perderse detalle del ultrasonido, sería la primera vez que vería a su nieto.

-Entonces iniciemos – dijo el galeno, poniendo sobre el vientre de Akane un gel.

-¡Esta frío! – dijo ella sorprendida y sobresaltada por la temperatura del líquido.

-Es para ver a tu bebé – respondía divertido el doctor, siempre ocurría lo mismo con las madres, sobre todo con las primerizas, tal como Akane. El medico movió el instrumento sobre el vientre de la chica y en la pantalla aparecieron unas imágenes.

-Aquí está tu bebé – dijo el galeno mostrando unos puntos en la pantalla. Akane se sentía emocionada, alegre y las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos chocolate, producto de la gama de emociones que sentía en ese momento, sentía demasiados sentimientos hermosos, pero una parte de ella estaba triste, deseaba a su esposo ahí con ella, tomando su mano justo como lo estaba haciendo su suegra. Y en ese momento se fijó en los ojos azules de Nodoka y por un momento sintió que eran los ojos de Ranma que la miraban con esa emoción y ese brillo tan intenso. Tan inmersa estaba en sus emociones que no se percató cuando el médico, tomó el doppler (instrumento para escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebé). Cuando sintió el movimiento en su vientre de otro aparato, puso atención.

-Es el corazón de tu bebé –dijo el médico cuando en el consultorio, se empezaron a escuchar los sonidos. Akane sonrió emocionada y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, producto de la felicidad que sentía de escuchar los latidos del corazón de su bebé, para ella era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado hasta el momento. Nodoka se contagió de las emociones de su nuera y dejó correr unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Es un bebé muy sano y fuerte –dijo el galeno.

-Mi bebé – decía Akane feliz viendo.

Al finalizar el ultrasonido, Akane se cambió de ropa. El médico entregó un dvd con las imágenes del ultrasonido y unas fotos impresas del mismo. Ambas mujeres salieron felices y sonrientes de la consulta. Una había visto a su bebé por primera vez y la otra había visto a su primer nieto.

**Fin del flash back**

Sonrió melancólica ese había sido su primer ultrasonido y Ranma no estaba a su lado y así había sido desde esa cita, y ahora había tenido una cita más con el médico y había tenido que ir sin su esposo. Agradecía que su suegra la acompañara en todo momento, era muy paciente con ella, la complacía en sus antojos, la aconsejaba y le tenía paciencia en sus cambios de humor –sonrió ampliamente- al recordar que Nodoka se había dedicado a tejerle ropita a su nieto, tenía infinidad de botitas para el bebé en varios colores neutros, habían también pijamas y algunos gorritos, Akane sabía que Nodoka tenía mucho amor de madre que dar, amor que no había podido darle a Ranma todos los años que vivieron separados y estaba casi segura que en el bebé que ella estaba esperando Nodoka Saotome volcaría todo ese amor y cariño guardado. Estaba consciente que Nodoka amaba a Ranma y que le demostraba sus sentimientos, pero no era lo mismo, ya que ambos se habían encontrado muchos años después de estar separados y les había costado muchísimo abrirse y tratarse como madre e hijo, sobre todo a Ranma que siempre era muy reservado con sus sentimientos. Pero la voz de su suegra anunciando que la comida estaba lista, la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se levantó de la cama, encaminó sus pasos al tocador y dejó la fotografía en su lugar, después salió de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor, ese día llegarían sus hermanas a comer con ellas.

**En Brasil**

En un hotel del centro de Brasilia a la una de la madrugada se encontraba Ranma Saotome tratando de conciliar el sueño, había días en los que le costaba conciliar mucho trabajo dormir. Estaba acostado en la cama con sus brazos debajo de la cabeza, él sabía muy bien la razón por la que no podía dormir, sencillamente se había acostumbrado al calor de Akane, desde que se casaron dormían juntos, ya sea en su casa o en el dojo, pero no se habían separado, bueno solo se habían separado en el mundial pasado, pero eran pocos días.

(Como te extraño Akane – decía suspirando profundamente –me haces falta- expresaba sacando de entre sus ropas su argolla de matrimonio) viendo la sortija en su mano, recordó el momento en el que se había casado con su querida "marimacho"

**Inicio del flas back**

Habían pasado tres meses desde el día que le mostró la casa a Akane, habían acordado casarse en secreto, para darles una lección a sus padres. Ranma tenía un torneo fuera de la ciudad y los padres vieron bien que Akane lo acompañará, así que ambos decidieron casarse allá, para que la semana que pasarían en otra ciudad fuera su luna de miel.

Dos días antes de irse de Nerima tomaron todos los documentos que necesitaban para casarse y Akane los guardó en su maleta.

Llegó el día de irse y toda la familia los despidieron alegres, todos deseaban que esos dos avanzaron más en la relación que tenían, ya eran novios formales y prometidos por voluntad, pero se negaban a casarse. En la estación de trenes se encontraron con Ryoga y Ukyo, ellos sería los testigos de la boda.

Llegaron a Sapporo por la noche ya que eran más de 10 horas de camino en tren, se instalaron en el hotel, esa noche dormirían en habitaciones separadas, las chicas en una y los chicos en otra. Cenaron algo ligero y después su fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma y Ryoga se dirigieron al ayuntamiento de Sapporo, ambos vestían de traje, Ranma llevaba uno en color negro y Ryoga uno en color azul marino.

Las chicas se quedaron una hora más en el hotel y Ukyo ayudó a Akane a arreglarse. Cuando ambas estaban listas salieron en dirección al lugar de la boda.

Eran las diez de la mañana de un día viernes y en las oficinas del ayuntamiento estaba Ranma esperando muy nervioso a la novia.

-Tranquilízate – decía Ryoga viendo a Ranma caminar de un lado a otro demasiado nervioso.

-¿Y si no viene? – decía con temor a que lo dejasen plantado.

-Ya vendrán, las mujeres siempre se tardan – decía Ryoga para tranquilizar a Ranma. Al terminar de decir esto, se gira en dirección a la puerta y ve entrar a Ukyo en un hermoso vestido azul sin magas, escote redondo y que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, calzaba unos zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo tono del vestido – Ya vinieron – dijo Hibiki viendo fijamente a su novia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ranma se giró en dirección donde miraba su amigo y vio a su amiga de la infancia vestida muy femenina, la castaña caminó para llegar al lado de ellos.

-Akane entra- dijo Ukyo esperando a su ahora amiga. Akane hizo su aparición en la puerta, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco de gasa con tirantes y escote de corazón que se ceñía en su abdomen hasta la cintura y descendía hasta sus tobillos, llevaba unos zapatos altos blancos, una gargantilla de oro blanco y los aretes a juego, en el cabello llevaba el prendedor azul en forma de flor. Ranma quedó sorprendido de la visión que Akane le regalaba en esos momentos, la novia caminó lentamente hasta llegar al lado del novio.

-Te ves muy hermosa – dijo Ranma con una mirada llena de amor a Akane.

-Tú te ves muy apuesto – dijo ella detallando lo bien que Ranma lucía en ese traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul a juego con sus ojos. El juez procedió a casarlos, ellos intercambiaron las argollas y los testigos firmaron el acta. Después de las fotos de recuerdo y de las felicitaciones de las personas de la oficina, todos salieron en rumbo a un lugar conocido únicamente por el azabache.

-Ranma ¿dime dónde vamos? – preguntaba Akane con curiosidad.

-No seas impaciente, ya casi llegamos – decía caminando de la mano con su reciente esposa.

-Dime – decía ella insistiendo una vez más, haciendo pucheros como niña pequeña.

-No – respondía él divertido por los gestos de ella, para hacerle olvidar la curiosidad, le dio un tierno y cálido beso.

Ukyo y Ryoga iban caminando de la mano un poco distanciados de los recién casados.

-¿Crees que le guste? – preguntaba Ryoga a Ukyo, ellos sabían dónde se dirigían.

-Estoy segura- respondía Ukyo viendo con ternura a su novio – Le encantará – decía ella risueña.

-Te creo – respondía Hibiki apretando el agarre en la mano de la castaña.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un restaurante cerca del lago. Ukyo y Ryoga se adelantaron según lo planeado y los esposos se quedaron atrás.

-Espera Akane – decía el azabache deteniendo el avance de la peliazul.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba ella.

-Espero no te enojes – decía con la duda visible en la voz.

-¿Qué hiciste? – cuestionaba Akane con la ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora verás – respondía él tomándola en brazos y caminando por el lugar donde se habían marchado los testigos. Caminaron un par de minutos, hasta que llegaron a un lugar cerca del lago, Ranma bajo a Akane y ella vio que había un camino de pétalos rojos, pudo ver a sus amigas de la preparatoria Yuka y Sayuri, también estaban los amigos de su prometido Hiroshi y Daisaku, Mousse y Shampoo y dos parejas más de amigos de la universidad, eran diez personas que los veían felices. Ranma había dispuesto todo para que un sacerdote los casará ahí mismo.

-Está todo listo para que nos casemos por la iglesia – decía Ranma viendo de frente a su esposa. Akane había quedado en shock, la visión de sus amigos más cercanos, el lugar con algunas sillas y arreglos florales alrededor y al fondo del pasillo que habían formado con las sillas, el altar donde estaba el sacerdote esperándolos. – Claro, si tú quieres – decía él esperando reacción alguna de su esposa.

-Claro que quiero – respondió ella segura del paso que estaban dando.

-Muy bien – dijo él acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente. Ukyo se acercó a ellos y le dio un ramo de rosas blancas a Akane, Ryoga se acercó para entregarla y Ranma se dirigió hasta el altar al lado del sacerdote. Con una música de fondo la novia camino por el pasillo del brazo de Ryoga, llegó al lado del azabache, el padre empezó la ceremonia y ellos dieron sus votos nuevamente, solo que ahora frente a más testigos del amor que tenían por el otro, personas que los habían acompañado en diversos momentos de su impredecible relación. Finalmente terminó la ceremonia y ellos finalizaron con un beso cerrando la promesa que hace momentos habían expresado.

Los amigos se acercaron a felicitarlos y después pasaron a las mesas que había dispuesto el personal del hotel en el patio del mismo, allí entre comida, risas y baile, la pareja más terca y orgullosa de Nerima celebraba por fin el estar casados.

**Fin del flash back.**

Sonrió ampliamente ya casi se cumplían dos años de ese día en que Akane y él se habían dado el sí.

Minutos después se quedó dormido con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro pensando en su amada esposa.

**En Japón **

Akane se dirigió hasta la cocina para ayudar a su suegra.

-Tía ¿en qué le ayudo? - cuestionó entrando en la cocina.

-Lleva esto a la mesa –dijo colocando en una bandeja unas fuentes con comida - ¿Descansaste linda? –preguntó Nodoka antes de entregarle la bandeja.

-Sí tía, descanse- respondía Akane tomando la bandeja y caminando hasta el comedor.

Estaba disponiendo todo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a abrir. Allí frente a ella estaban su hermana Kasumi y Kenji de la mano de su madre

-Kasumi- decía dándole un abrazo a su hermana

-Hola hermanita – decía Kasumi correspondiendo el abrazo. –Luces hermosa- alagaba la mayor a Akane y es que ella lucía un pantaloncillo corto beige y una blusa holgada rosa suave que dejaba ver su pancita de cuatro meses, en el cabello llevaba un listón rosa y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color.

– Hola pequeño – decía acariciando la cabeza de su sobrino.

- Hola tita – decía el niño.

-Pasen – decía Akane haciéndose a un lado, dándole paso a su hermana y sobrino, estaban por entrar cuando una voz las detuvo.

-A mí no me das la bienvenida Akane- decía Nabiki llegando a la puerta.

-Nabiki – decía saludando a su hermana – pensé que no vendrías- completaba.

-Pensaste mal pequeña Akane – decía la castaña, abrazando a su hermana.

-Vamos – expresaba Akane después de romper el abrazo con Nabiki. Así es como caminaban las tres hermanas y el pequeño al interior de la casa.

-Quien diría que Saotome compraría una casa, siempre pensé que vivirían en el dojo- comentaba la castaña, caminando por la sala.

-¡Nabiki! – decían las otras dos hermanas, mientras Kasumi reprendía a la mediana con la mirada.

-Acaso tú lo creías Kasumi– decía Nabiki como si nada a su hermana mayor, Kasumi solo miró a la castaña, como diciéndole yo sí lo creía. Nodoka al escuchar las voces, salió a recibir a las chicas y juntas pasaron al comedor. La comida transcurrió tranquila y amena entre risas y bromas por parte de todas, pasaron juntas toda la tarde.

**Continuará… **

**Bry:** ¡Hola Bry! Me da gusto que seas feliz y que el capítulo te recordara porque amas tanto el Ranma y Akane, los recuerdos de Akane sin duda son lindos, ellos dos son todo un caso único. Con lo referente a Nodoka quizás le he cambiado un poquito la personalidad jijii con eso que no se dio cuenta y sobre la katana más adelante veremos como la empleó con los patriarcas. Espero tus comentarios de esta actualización. Mil gracias, cuídate mucho. Nos leemos la próxima.

**PFernando: **¡Hola Fernando! Lo del uso de la katana de Nodoka quizás lo expliqué muy bien, pero más adelante mostraré como fue en verdad esa conversación entre los mayores, los patriarcas son testarudos por eso creo que el no informarlos de la boda lo tienen merecido. En cuanto al joven Saotome tienes razón sabe lo que quiere, realmente sufrió mucho de niño y creo que eso lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que quería en su futuro, por ello se casó y hasta casa compró después de ganar el título y sí su motivación en todo es el amor que tiene por Akane. Gracias por tus palabras de la escena del latido del corazón, cuando la escribía la imaginé varias veces en mi cabecita y me alegra saber que te encantó, estas en lo cierto Akane tenía miedo de que su relación terminará y es que después de todo lo que han pasado aún quedan dudas si no es un sueño. Siempre he creído que ellos solo necesitaban ser sinceros para ser felices y ahora no solo por ellos, como tú dices por su hijo también. Nos leemos la próxima, cuídate muchísimo. Que tengas linda semana. Te mando un abrazo.

**Vanesa:** ¡Hola Vanesa! Me alegra grandemente que tu guste el fic y agradezco tus palabras linda. Referente a cuando se enterará Ranma falto muy poquito uno o dos capítulos más. No te preocupes, comprendo que es la ansiedad de saber que sigue jejejejeje. A ver ¿qué te parece este capítulo?Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate.

** .5:** ¡Hola Marifer! Gracias por tus palabras y creer que la historia es linda. Me alegra saber que con cada capítulo te emocionas y sorprendas. Agradezco tus palabras en cuanto a que escribo bien jejeje y tienes razón Ranma y Akane son muy lindos. Acá está la actualización. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate.

**La contadora de elefantes: **Hola mil gracias por tus palabras. Es gratificante para mí el saber que te emocionas con lo escrito. Espero disfrutes el capítulo, nos leemos la próxima.

**AliciaSanchezQ:** ¡Hola Alicia! Saludos para ti linda. La casa es un lugar lindo y acogedor para esa familia que está empezando a formarse jejejeje. Tienes razón Ranma se ha portado como todo un hombre diría su querida madre jejejejeje. Muy pronto veremos la reacción del azabache y sabremos si es niño o niña. Cuídate mucho hermosa.


	6. Momento de la verdad

**¡SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Hola gente hermosa les entregó un capítulo largo, ya que esto se los daría en dos partes, pero decidí no ser mala o cruel como me han dicho jejejeje. Así que los dejó para que leen, ya que llegó el "momento de la verdad" Ranma al fin se entera. **

**Capítulo 6 "Momento de la verdad"**

Era una linda mañana de verano, el calor se sentía en todo el ambiente han pasado cuatro meses desde que Ranma se fue, pero esta por regresar a casa, al lado de su esposa.

Akane está parada en su habitación viendo la cunita donde dormirá su bebé, acaricia lentamente la cunita y piensa como fue que llegó a sus manos una semana atrás.

**Flash back**

Akane iba llegando a casa después de haber salido a visitar a Ukyo. Al llegar se anunció para informar a su suegra que estaba de regreso.

-Ya llegué – informó entrando en la sala, para cambiarse los zapatos. Nodoka Saotome salió de la cocina.

-Linda que bueno que llegas, quiero mostrarte algo – dijo llegando al lado de Akane y la tomó de la mano para conducirla al segundo nivel. Caminaron y llegaron hasta la habitación de Akane, Nodoka entró primero seguida de la chica y ésta al entrar vio al lado de su cama una linda cunita de madera en color blanco, ambas caminaron hasta llegar al lado del mueble.

-Es para mi nieto – informó alegre Nodoka.

-Tía, esta hermosa –dijo Akane emocionada – pero no debió gastar su dinero – dijo la chica.

-Nada de eso, esta cunita la tenía guardada en mi casa, solo hice que la trajeran hasta acá –informó con una sonrisa – antes de traerla la mandé a la mueblería por unos retoques – completo.

-¿Ya la tenía? –dijo la peliazul dudando del por qué su tía tendría una cuna guardada.

-Claro cielo, esta cunita era de mi Ranma, la conserve pensando en que tendría más hijos, pero pasaron los años y ya sabes, de ahí la guarde con la esperanza de que un día la usaría un nieto mío y al fin se llegó el momento – dijo abrazando a su nuera.

-Gracias tía – dijo con lágrimas en las mejillas, se sentía emocionada su bebé dormiría en la misma cunita en la que años atrás había dormido su ahora esposo.

**Fin flash back**

Por eso Akane estaba en la habitación contemplando la cunita, acababa de ponerle una frazada que le había bordado su hermana Kasumi junto con unas almohaditas que Nabiki le había llevado, todo en color blanco. Estaba feliz, emocionada, contenta y algo preocupada ya que Ranma estaba por volver, llegaría en menos de una semana y no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia de su embarazo y el hecho de que se lo haya ocultado hasta estas alturas en las que tenía 17 semanas.

**En Brasil**

Ranma acababa de tomar un baño antes de bajar a desayunar al restaurante del hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Se sentía feliz los torneos al fin habían terminado, él había ganado cada uno de ellos y había depositado todo lo posible a su madre para que lo entregará a Nabiki, según el plan que tenían con su cuñada, no faltaba ningún pago y ellos ya recuperarían el dojo y la casa Tendo, además solo faltaban las preliminares del mundial y serían llevadas a cabo en Japón al igual que el mundial, agradecía ese cambio de planes, ya no tendría que viajar fuera del país, pero sobre todo ya no tendría que alejarse tanto de su esposa.

Llegó hasta el restaurante del hotel, pidió su desayuno y mientras esperaba recordó que en las ultimas llamadas que había hecho a Akane, la escuchaba triste y como si algo le ocultará, por más que insistía en que algo le pasaba ella cambiaba de tema o le pasaba a su madre, alegando que Nodoka quería hablar con él, claro que su madre quería hablar con él, pero ese no era motivo para que ella esquivará sus preguntas y no le respondiera honestamente.

Pero pronto averiguaría que le pasaba a su esposa, en tres días estaría en Japón, quería darle una sorpresa a su amada y llegar dos días antes de los que le había dicho el día anterior. Su desayuno llegó y dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, debía de comer antes de su último entrenamiento en esa ciudad.

**En Nerima**

Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome estaban terminando de dar la última clase de la tarde, como los chicos estaban de vacaciones de verano, las clases en el dojo habían aumentado a tres por la mañana y tres por la tarde, Ryoga se encargaba de tres clases, daba dos por la mañana y la segunda clase de la tarde y los patriarcas debían encargarse de una clase por la mañana y dos por la tarde.

Genma recordaba con un sudor frío como había terminado dando clases en el dojo.

**Flash back**

Akane había informado de su embarazo y los patriarcas la presionaban para que Ranma regresará. Pasó una semana en la que Soun y Genma discutían diariamente con la chica, hasta que finalmente ella decidió irse de la casa y Nodoka se iría con ella. Nodoka llamó al dojo a ambos hombres, los tres se sentaron en el centro del lugar de entrenamiento y la dama fue quien empezó a hablar.

-Akane se irá de la casa y yo me iré con ella – informó seriamente viendo a los dos hombres frente a ella.

-Pero no pueden irse, buaaaaaaaaaaa mi niña buaaaaaa- dijo Soun llorando a mares.

-No está a discusión, señores - dijo Nodoka entrecerrando los ojos.

-Los muchachos deben ser responsables –dijo Genma ajustándose los anteojos.

-Y créeme que lo son " querido" – respondió Nodoka- Ellos han sido más responsables de lo que ustedes en años. Deberán ganarse el perdón de los chicos por los malos ratos que les han hecho pasar en todos estos años, con sus planes de boda y hay que agregarle los malos ratos que le han causado a Akane en estos días – Genma estaba por interrumpirla, pero Nodoka desenfundó la katana- y si quieren conocer a su nieto, más vale que hagan méritos, deberán dar clases en el dojo y no molestar a Akane hasta que ella quiera verlos – dijo molesta y moviendo su katana de derecha a izquierda. Ambos hombres se asustaron de ver el arma frente a ellos e hicieron la posición del tigre caído. Nodoka se levantó y salió del dojo.

**Fin flash back**

A partir de ese día Genma y Soun no habían mencionado de nuevo nada relacionado con el regreso de Ranma, nunca hubo intenciones de hacer uno de sus "grandiosos planes", pues recordaban la katana de Nodoka , si bien Nodoka llegaba muy poco al dojo, podía enterarse y estaban seguros que no la contarían.

Dos semanas después de que Akane se fuera del dojo, le habían pedido disculpas, y si bien la chica las había aceptado, casi no se frecuentaban, ya que ellos estaban ocupados entre las clases y el aseo del dojo, ese par de viejos tenían más trabajo en los últimos meses de lo que habían tenido en años.

El verano avanzaba lentamente haciendo sentir el calor en el ambiente y así pasaron dos días, finalmente Ranma estaba en un avión viajando rumbo a su país natal. Mientras que Akane estaba dormida soñando que en tres días estaría con su esposo.

Finalmente Ranma llegó a Tokio después de 20 horas de vuelo, tuvo que viajar primero a E.U y de ahí a su país natal. Después de realizar todos los tramites en el aeropuerto, tomó un taxi para que lo llevará hasta el dojo Tendo.

Akane había despertado radiante y feliz en esa linda y calurosa mañana, se levantó y tomó un baño para refrescarse antes de bajar a desayunar con su suegra. Se acercó a su armario y vio con gestos tristes su ahora ropa de premamá, eran varias blusas y pantaloncillos tallas más grandes de las que usaba y varios vestidos que había comprado con sus hermanas y suegra, finalmente eligió uno en color celeste de tirantes gruesos con flores blancas, cuello redondo y pegado al busto y desde ahí caía por su pancita hasta llegar a las rodillas, se puso brillo en los labios y en el cabello un lazo del mismo color del vestido. Bajo a desayunar con su tía que la esperaba con el desayuno servido en el comedor.

-Buenos días tía- saludo llegando hasta la mesa.

-Buenos días cielo – saludo - ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó sentándose en la mesa.

-Muy bien tía – respondió.

-Me alegra Akane, después del desayuno irá al mercado – informó a su nuera.

-Está bien tía – dijo antes de llevarse su taza de té a los labios – Me gustaría ir con usted, pero quisiera quedarme a terminar la mantita que estoy tejiendo – informó a Nodoka.

-No te preocupes linda – expresó con una sonrisa, la maternidad había provocado cambios en Akane, había mejorado en la cocina y en el tejido había que irle corrigiendo algunas puntadas. Y así conversando transcurrió el desayuno. Después se pusieron a limpiar lo utilizado en la comida.

Nodoka se despidió de la peliazul y ella se sentó en el jardín a terminar su tejido. Transcurrieron unas horas y Nodoka llegó del mercado y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la comida y Akane subió a su habitación para dejar la mantita terminada junto con las otras que tenía para su bebé.

**Mientras con Ranma**

El taxi se estacionó frente al portón del dojo Tendo. Ranma bajó sus maletas y pagó al conductor, se disponía a entrar cuando Kasumi iba llegando con Kenji del mercado.

-¡Ranma! – dijo sorprendida la mayor de las Tendo, sabía de la llegada de su cuñado, pero lo esperaban dos días después.

-Tito – dijo Kenji llegando donde el azabache.

-Hola Kasumi – saludo a su cuñada con un abrazo – Kenji – dijo poniéndose a la altura del niño y revolviéndole el cabello.

-No te esperábamos hoy – dijo Kasumi a Ranma con su característica sonrisa.

-Decidí darles una sorpresa – comentó restándole importancia al asunto - ¿Dónde está Akane? – preguntó ansioso por ver, abrazar y besar a su esposa. Kasumi supo que tendría que responder a esa pregunta, no estuvo de acuerdo con Akane de ocultarle el embarazo a Ranma, así que decidió que era el momento de la verdad.

-Ella ya no vive aquí – respondió Kasumi y al ver la cara de su cuñado agregó rápidamente – vive en la casa de ustedes- termino diciendo.

-¿Cómooooooo? – preguntó Ranma conmocionado por la información.- Kasumi de que estas hablando – expresó confundido.

-Ranma es Akane quien debe explicarte todo – dijo la castaña apenada de dejar en la incertidumbre al azabache. Ranma tomó sus maletas y se dirigió en dirección donde estaba Akane, por el camino se encontró a muchas personas que lo detenían felicitándolo y deseándole lo mejor, otros le dijeron que era una nueva etapa y que la disfrutaría muchísimo y cosas parecidas, agradeció desconcertado todos los comentarios y se dirigió rápidamente a su casa. Iba pensado ¿por qué Akane ya no vivía en el dojo y ¿por qué había decidido irse a vivir a la casa de ellos, sin decirle nada a él? Tenía muchas dudas y preguntas que hacerle a su esposa.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, abrió el portón e ingreso cargando sus maletas. Escucho ruidos en la cocina y pensó que era Akane, así que dejando las maletas a un lado de la puerta, se dirigió hasta allá y llegando a la entrada de la cocina dijo:

-¡Akane! – con voz alegre, pero sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver en la cocina a su madre que al escucharlo hablar se había girado a verlo.

-¡Hijo! – exclamó Nodoka emocionada y corriendo donde su vástago.

-¿Mamá? – dijo desconcertado ante la presencia de su madre y cuando ella llegó donde él, se limitó a abrazarla.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías antes? – cuestionó Nodoka un poco molesta.

-Mama ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

-No te da gusto verme – dijo Nodoka seriamente ofendida. Ranma negó rápidamente con las manos.

-Mamá... Yo… no es eso – aclaró – es que… bueno... Tú – trató de decir.

-Tranquilo hijo, entiendo – dijo Nodoka comprendiendo la reacción de Ranma, ella no debería estar ahí, al menos según Ranma, ya que él desconocía muchas cosas, por lo tanto se adelantó a responder la pregunta que su hijo aún no hacía.

-Akane está en la habitación principal – informó con una sonrisa. Ranma asintió y salió de la cocina. Nodoka se giró a seguir con la comida. Esperaba que su hijo reaccionará bien ante la noticia que la joven Tendo estaba a punto de darle, bueno él lo descubría por sí mismo al verlo.

Ranma subió rápidamente las escaleras, caminó ansioso hasta la recamara principal y entró sin tocar la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Akane dándole la espalda y estaba viendo una ¿cuna?

-¡Akane! –dijo emocionado, feliz, alegre, ansioso, curioso y desconcertado por la visión de la cuña. Akane se tensó al escuchar la voz de su esposo y lentamente se giró hacia dónde provenía la voz, él estaba caminando en dirección a ella. Ranma acortó la distancia y la abrazó fuertemente, aferrándola a su cuerpo, ella rodeo con sus brazos la espalda de su esposo y así se quedaron por unos minutos, él aspiró profundamente el olor de los cabellos de Akane, se dejó embargar por el olor a lavanda. Al fin se sentían en paz, tranquilos, seguros y es que estaban en los brazos del ser amado y no había mejor lugar en el mundo para ellos que los brazos del otro, sin romper el abrazo Ranma se inclinó para besar a su esposa, fue un beso lento, tierno, dulce y cálido en el cual querían sanar la ausencia de los meses que estuvieron separados, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, ahora era un beso ansioso, deseoso de recorrer cada espacio de la boca del otro, volver a sentir aquellos labios que les hacían demostrar con hechos lo mucho que se han echado de menos, el beso se fue rompiendo lentamente y quedaron abrazados, Akane se movió un poco y Ranma salió del trance y se fijó del abultado vientre de su esposa. Al darse cuenta bajó su vista y deshizo el abrazo, no podía ser cierto lo que veía, Akane ¿estaba más gorda?, seguía mirando el vientre de la chica y luego miró la cuna y así su vista viajo del vientre a la cuna y por fin su cerebro conecto todo, el vientre de ella, la cuna, los comentarios que había recibido en el camino. Akane estaba… mientras Akane se había quedado en shock no esperaba a Ranma ese día, aún no estaba lista para decirle todo y ahora él estaba ahí frente a ella y por su reacción de mutismo, no sabía que decir. Él caminó varios pasos hacia atrás, se tensó inmediatamente y cerró sus puños fuertemente, bajó su mirada y su respiración se volvió lenta y dificultosa.

-¿Cuándo… cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – dijo él tratando de controlar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Ranma déjame explicarte –dijo ella caminando hasta donde él se encontraba. Pero él retrocedió unos pasos, levantó la mirada y la enfocó en los ojos de ella.

-Me lo ibas a decir cuando estuvieras dando a luz – dijo subiendo el tono de voz- O tal vez cuando ya tuviera un año o cuando preguntará por su padre – termino diciendo enojado haciendo más fuerza en sus puños.

-Tú no sabes porque lo hice – dijo ella tristemente, la mirada que su esposa le dedicaba era de rabia, enojo, resentimiento y que era lo otro ¿decepción? Eso le dolía él estaba decepcionada de ella. Para ese momento tenía lágrimas contenidas en los ojos, le dolía ver a su esposo así, dolía la mirada que le dedicaba pero sobre todo que se alejará de ella cada vez que quería acercarse.

-CLARO QUE NO SÉ POR QUE DEMONIOS LO HICISTE –gritó enojado llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-LO HICE POR TI – gritó ella dejándose llevar por el coraje de que la gritará –

-Ja por mí – dijo sarcástico dándole con el puño a la pared que estaba tras él.

Akane retrocedió asustada jamás lo había visto así, y menos con ella. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ranma se encaminó a paso furioso hacia fuera de la habitación dejando a Akane sola. Ella se sentó en la cama y dejó correr sus lágrimas, se arrepentía de haberle ocultado el embarazo a su esposo.

-Ranma no era para que reaccionará así – se lamentaba triste, decepcionada y sola, ya que apenas había pasado unos momentos con su esposo y ya se habían peleado- Quizás reaccionó así porque no quería al bebé – decía tristemente con una mano en la pancita – Pero pobre de ti, no me volverás a ver jamás – decía limpiándose las lágrimas y cruzándose de brazos decidida, segundos después volvió a llorar quejándose de su esposo, definitivamente las hormonas del embarazo estaban haciendo de las suyas. Se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Mientras que Ranma había bajado furioso las escaleras y salió corriendo de la casa, solo había algo que lo calmaba y ayudaba a pensar y eso necesitaba él pensar con calma. Se dirigió a un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad y se puso a entrenar y pensar en la noticia que había encontrado a su regreso. Pasaron varias horas y la noche estaba por llegar, así que hora de llegar a casa y terminar la conversación con Akane. Entró en la casa, subió las escaleras e ingresó a la habitación de nuevo se encontró con la visión de Akane contemplando la cunita, solo que ahora su mirada estaba apagada, sin ese brillo que le encantaba. Se quedó observando unos momentos,

-¿Quieres contarme todo? –exigió con molestia viéndola a los ojos, ella se limitó a asentir. Ranma la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama para que se sentarán. Ella tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente y decidió contarle todo desde el principio.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste? – cuestionó viéndola a los ojos y acariciando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Un mes después de que te fuiste – respondió devolviéndole la mirada.

-Pero si te estabas cuidando ¿no? – preguntó desconcertado, ella se cuidaba de no quedar embarazada, ya que estaba empezando a ejercer y habían decidido esperar.

-Dejé de cuidarme, tú te irías por varios meses, así que no le vi el caso de seguirlo haciendo, pero como atrasaron tu viaje dos semanas y en ese tiempo paso… bueno... tú sabes – dijo sonrojándose por lo último que dijo – ¿Acaso no quieres al bebe?- preguntó dolida y un poco molesta, soltando sus manos del agarre de su esposo y llevándolas a su vientre.

-No he dicho eso – respondió él molesto por que ella estaba sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo – es que no lo esperaba – agregó – Vamos Akane lo que menos esperaba al regresar era verte embarazada – dijo llevando una de sus manos al vientre de ella – Pero no sabes cómo me alegra – dijo con cariño y ternura acariciando la pancita.

-¿En serio? – dijo sorprendida ya que la reacción que Ranma había tenido al principio distaba mucho de lo que ahora le decía – Entonces ¿por qué reaccionaste así al principio? –cuestionó desconcertada, conocía a su esposo y pudo ver furia, enojo y decepción en su mirada. Ranma suspiro y decidió ser sincero con ella y decirle el porqué de su reacción.

- Me alejaste de ti, de los dos en todos estos meses, me negaste la oportunidad de saber de MI HIJO desde el inicio del embarazo, me hiciste a un lado- dijo molesto, dolido y con tristeza, reflejando todo eso en el rostro, los ojos y el tono de voz. Akane dejó fluir las lágrimas por sus mejillas, Ranma tenía razón en cada una de las palabras que le decía, no podía negarle la razón en esta ocasión, si bien sus motivos al principio le parecieron válidos, ahora ya no lo eran, ya que las palabras de su esposo le hacían cuestionar sus decisiones y terminó dándose cuenta que había hecho mal.

-Perdóname – dijo triste y dejando salir el llanto – Tienes razón no debí ocultártelo tanto tiempo – dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, Ranma comprendió que estaba exagerando su reacción, o quizás no, se acercó a ella para limpiarle las lágrimas, no soportaba verla llorar y menos cuando él era el responsable de dichas lágrimas. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y dejó salir su llanto, pasaron varios minutos así, ella llorando y él acariciándole la espalda, hasta que al fin ella se tranquilizó y él decidió hablar.

-Me siento decepcionado de mí mismo – dijo con mirada triste, Akane lo vio desconcertada ante lo dicho por él – me jure a mí mismo que el día que fuera padre jamás abandonaría a mi hijo ni a mi esposa, que no seguiría los pasos del viejo – expresó cabizbajo –y resulta que soy peor que él – expreso moviendo la cabeza- porque te dejé desde el principio del embarazo – termino diciendo triste y con la mirada pérdida en algún punto de la pared. Akane lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la viera a los ojos.

-Jamás serás como el tío Genma – dijo seriamente – En ningún momento nos has abandonado, has estado con nosotros en cada momento, cada lugar de esta casa me recuerda a ti, además tenía algo que cada día me hacía sentirte cerca – dijo llevando su mano hasta la mano de Ranma que estaba en el vientre de ella. Ambos sonrieron ante eso gesto.

-Akane ¿Por qué estás viviendo aquí? – Cuestionó recordando lo que le dijo Kasumi – Fui al dojo y Kasumi me dijo que vivías en nuestra casa. Me quieres explicar.

-Cuando tenía casi dos meses le dije a la familia, bueno tía Nodoka lo descubrió sola y mis hermanas estaban encantadas con la noticia, pero papá y el tío Genma – dijo dudando de continuar.

-¿QUÉ HICIERON ESTA VEZ ESA PAR DE VIEJOS?- cuestionó molesto.

-Por una semana me insistieron en que tenías que regresar para llevar a cabo la boda. Discutíamos todo los días por lo mismo, hasta que decidí venirme a vivir acá, tía Nodoka al enterarse dijo que se vendría conmigo y aquí estamos – confesó finalmente soltando un gran peso de encima.

-MALDICION – dijo furioso – es que nunca se cansan de meterse en nuestras vidas. Aunque creo que esta vez debiste hacerles caso y decirme, habría regresado de inmediato – dijo reprochándole con la mirada.

-Eso sí que no – dijo ofendida- Tú tenías que entrenar y competir en esos torneos, sé que lo más importante para ti es el arte– dijo seriamente.

-Te equivocas cariño. – dijo con dulzura- Nada es más importante que tú Akane… que ustedes –dijo acariciándole una mejilla y viéndola con amor.

-Ranma – dijo ella emocionada por las palabras de su esposo antes de darle un beso.

-Te amo- dijo él al romper el beso.

-Yo también te amo – respondió ella.

-Akane ¿ya sabes si es niño o niña? – pregunto ansioso por saber. Ella solo rio por la carita de niño pequeño que tenía su esposo, ya que se parecía a la carita de un niño ansioso por saber el contenido del regalo.

-Aún no – respondió ella conmovida ante el semblante de desilusión del azabache - ¿Quieres verlo? – preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Verlo? – dijo el incrédulo - ¿A qué te refieres? – agregó.

-Tengo las imágenes de los ultrasonidos – dijo con un intenso brillo en los ojos. Ranma asintió y ella se levantó y caminó hasta la mesita de noche y de la gaveta extrajó el dvd y las imágenes impresas. Después llegó hasta el tocador y tomó la portátil antes de regresar al lado de su amado. Le entregó las imágenes y se dedicó a observar las reacciones de su esposo. Estaba feliz, veía las imágenes con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, los ojos tenían un brillo que ella jamás había visto, pero lo que más la conmovió fueron las lágrimas que asomaron a esas perlas azuladas. Ella lo dejó ver las imágenes, mientras disponía todo para mostrarle el video. Minutos después en la pantalla de la portátil se veían las imágenes del primogénito de los Saotome Tendo y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba el sonido del corazón del bebé.

-Lo ves – dijo Akane señalando la pantalla – ese es su corazón – informó feliz y dejó correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas al igual que su esposo.

-Es… hermoso – dijo asombrado el azabache. Observaron la pantalla varios minutos, apoyando su cabeza el uno en el otro, al finalizar el vídeo ella hizo a un lado la computadora para levantarse de la cama. Se puso de pie, avanzó unos pasos, pero Ranma la detuvo tomándola de un brazo, la giró con cuidado y la abrazó.

-Gracias, gracias por tan hermoso regalo – dijo en el oído de ella – No sabes como deseaba que llegará este momento – expresó antes de darle un beso a ella en los labios para luego bajar a la altura de la pancita y besarla con amor y cariño.

-Te amo bebé – dijo cálidamente apoyando su oído en el vientre. Akane sonreía feliz de ese momento. Al fin estaban juntos los tres.

-Debemos comprar pañales, juguetes, el coche, un portabebés – decía Ranma emocionado – ¡La habitación! – decía ansioso y gesticulando con ambas manos. Akane reía ante todo lo que enumeraba Ranma.

-Ranma – dijo para llamar la atención de su esposo, cuando lo tuvo enfrente – Tía Nodoka ya sabe que estamos casados – informó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al final todos se van a enterar – dijo tranquilo - ¿Crees que sea tiempo de decirles a todos? – preguntó –aunque los viejos no se lo merecen después de lo último que te hicieron- dijo molesto

-No lo sé – respondió ella- Te parece si lo pensamos- agregó.

**Agradezco el recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia. A quienes la agregan en sus favoritos y en alerta. Mil gracias.**

**Ahora a responder sus comentarios.**

**Bry:** ¡Hola Bry! Tienes razón son muy lindos y Nodoka apoya mucho a Akane. Mira que ahora Ranma se enteró de todo y sanaron la ausencia del otro, se extrañaban demasiado, se necesitaban mucho. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos la próxima.

**Vanesa: **¡Hola Vanesa! Tranquila la ansiedad a veces es buena, pero a veces no jijijiji. Me pareció justo mostrarle un poquito de Ranma en el capítulo anterior. Espero disfrutes este. Cuídate mucho. Besos linda.

**AliciaSanchezQ:** ¡Hola Alicia! Gracias por tu comentario. Estas en lo cierto la escena de la ceremonia hubiera sido mejor con la familia, pero ellos con sus actitudes se ganaron no estar en ese momento. El tiempo pasa volando ya tiene 4 meses de embarazo jijijijiji ¿Qué te pareció la reacción de Ranma ante la noticia? Espero tu comentario, nos leemos la próxima, cuídate muchísimo. Besos.

**PFernando: **Un saludo cariñoso para ti amigo. Es increíble verdad, Akane ya tiene cuatro meses de embarazo y el pobre Ranma aún no aparecía, pero ya llegó jejejejeje. Me alegra haber logrado trasmitir tantas emociones con la escena de la ultrasonografía, me alagas al decir que trasmito sentimientos de los personajes, permitiendo hacer sentir al lector lo mismo. Tan linda Akane emocionada hasta las lágrimas al igual que su suegra jejejeej.

Ya no tienes motivos para estar triste Ranma ya se enteró de la noticia y fue un sube y baja de emociones y sentimientos el saber la noticia.

Respecto a la escena del matrimonio te cuento que disfrute escribiéndola e imaginando a detalle todo y saber que tú te sumergiste en ese momento es gratificante, pobrecito de Ranma estaba súper nervioso y pensaba que lo dejarían plantado en el altar. Y el momento en el que se encuentran los dos es lindo y más cuando detallan como luce el otro jejejeje son un amor ellos. Mil gracias por tus palabras. Me emociona y alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo, espero disfrutes este. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate. Besos.

Pd. Algún día vivirás la experiencia de un ultrasonido, recuerda nada está escrito, la historia de nuestras vidas la escribimos cada día.

**Jfer calvomeneses: **¡Hola! Saludos cordiales para ti. Gracias por tu comentario, considerar linda la historia y que te guste. Me alegra saber que empiezas a leerla y te hayas enganchado. Gracias por darme ánimos. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate.

**Adrianne: **Lamento no haberte ayudado en el momento, pero aparece un recuadro con una fechita en la parte superior donde aparece el principio del capítulo y ahí dice next, con un clic podrás leer los demás. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate.

**Lian Potter:** Hola linda me alegra que estes leyendo otra de mis historias y sobre todo que te gusten las tramas que se me ocurre jejeje. Acepto que soy un poco cruel con Ranma, pero prometo que tendrá su recompensa en ambas historias.

Gracias por el secreto revelado y que mal que no logres ver el camino en esta historia como lo has hecho en la otra jejejejeeje. Quizás lo tuyo si es el misterio, porque en serio me sorprendes con tus comentarios en la otra historia. Pero lo importante es que te animas a leer de todo.

Bueno acá te dejó el capítulo y esperaré tu comentario a ver que adivinas sobre el rumbo de la historia jejejejeje. Y como viste Ranma ya se enteró y pobre reaccionó algo mal al principio jejejeje. Nos leemos la próxima, cuídate mucho. Besos.

P.d En ningún momento te extendiste. Me encanta leerte.


	7. Feliz cumpleaños

**¡SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 7: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Ranma regresó de su viaje, han sucedido muchísimas cosas en la vida de los esposos Saotome –Tendo.

Akane estaba sentada en la cama, acababa de tomar un baño y acariciaba con dulzura y delicadeza su vientre de casi cinco meses, su esposo estaba en el dojo dando las clases que le correspondían, así que ella se había quedado en casa para planear parte de la sorpresa que le tenía a su esposo para la próxima semana y es que el pobre se ha pasado esas dos semanas de un lado a otro, entre las clases en el dojo, el entrenamiento, los preparativos para las preliminares y las atenciones para con ella y su bebé.

Sonreía emocionada y complacida al recordar que Ranma siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento del día para hablar, acariciar o besar la pancita donde crecía el fruto del amor que ellos se tenían.

-Tu papá te ama mucho – decía con ternura acariciando su vientre – No sabes cómo ha insistido para saber si eres niño o niña – le contaba a su bebé, recordando la insistencia de Ranma, para que en el próximo ultrasonido les dijeran el sexo del bebé – Aunque yo quiero que sea sorpresa y darme cuenta hasta que te tenga entre mis brazos – decía poniéndose de pie para verse en el espejo – Pero creo que tu papi merece que le cumpla el deseo ¿verdad? –preguntaba sonriendo ilusionada, el bebé como respuesta se movió – Creo que estás de acuerdo – dijo siguiendo con la conversación y se perdió en el recuerdo de cuando habían sentido por primera vez a su bebé moverse.

**Flash back**

Ranma tenía unos días de haber llegado, estaban acostados en la cama apoyados en el respaldo, Akane estaba recostada sobre su esposo y él tenía sus manos en el vientre de ella, estaban conversando como todas las noches, donde se contaban lo que habían hecho durante el día.

-Entonces ¿todo está listo para las preliminares? – preguntaba Akane a su esposo, ya que ese día el azabache había ido a revisar todo lo referente a las fechas, horas y lugares de sus combates.

-Todo está listo y en orden – respondía acariciando la pancita – Solo tengo que presentarme y ganar como siempre- decía orgulloso y presumido el actual campeón.

-Egocéntrico y presumido – decía Akane con enojo fingido dándole un golpe en las manos.

-Oye – exclamaba haciéndose el ofendido- Sabes que tengo razón. Soy el invencible Ranma Saotome – exclamaba el vanidoso –Ja nadie me gana- agregaba con humor.

-¿Seguro? –decía Akane recordando cierto frase que él le decía a ella – Porque yo recuerdo lo contrario, alguien te gano y jamás te devolverá lo que te quitó –decía con humor ante el bufido de molestia de su esposo.

-No es lo mismo – respondía seguro – Tú eres alguien diferente no eres uno de esos débiles que me enfrentan por el título. Además yo no quiero mi corazón ese es tuyo como el tuyo es mío – decía dejando besos por los cabellos, cuello, hombros y brazos de Akane.

-Te amo – decía Akane girando su rostro para darle un beso en los labios.

-También te amo – decía él entre besos – Los amo – dijo moviéndose un poco para darle besos en toda la pancita – Eres mi mejor regalo – decía hablándole con cariño al bebé y él como respuesta se movió. Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida era la primera vez que su bebé se movía así y rápidamente llevó su mano donde sintió el movimiento.

-El bebé se movió – decía emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos – Dame tu mano –dijo a su esposo, tomando la mano de Ranma entre la suya y llevando ambas a su vientre.

-A ver bebé muévete para papi – decía Ranma feliz, emocionado y orgulloso de sentir a su hijo, el bebé como respuesta se volvió a mover y así entre lágrimas y sonrisas de felicidad ambos padres sintieron por primera vez los movimientos de su hijo desde el vientre materno.

**Fin flash back**

Akane salió de sus recuerdos, ya que tenía que bajar para servir la comida, su esposo estaba por llegar de las clases que impartía por la mañana en el dojo, ya que entrenaba por las tardes para las preliminares que estaban cada vez más cerca.

**Cuatro días después**

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, durante el fin de semana no daban clases en el dojo, por esa razón Akane había decidido salir con su esposo para el ultrasonido y que así su suegra y hermanas preparan la sorpresa para su amado baka.

Ranma y Akane iban tomados de la mano caminando por el pasillo del hospital, acababan de salir del ultrasonido e iban con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, Akane tras varios intentos de Ranma había accedido a que conocieron si sería niño o niña, y el bebé como de cómplice del azabache se había dejado ver con facilidad. Así que ahora se dirigían al centro comercial, ya que Akane tenía que hacer tiempo para que prepararan todo en el dojo.

Finalmente llegaron al centro comercial y Akane tenía que recoger el encargo que había hecho para ese día, así que decidió pedirle algo a su esposo, para aprovechar en ese momento.

-Ranma –dijo Akane suavemente deteniéndose en el caminar. Ranma se detuvo al sentir que Akane no avanzaba y se giró para verla.

-¿Qué sucede Akane? –preguntó curioso.

-Me traerías una malteada de chocolate- pidió con ojitos tiernos y esa sonrisa que enamoraba a su esposo.

-¿Una malteada? - preguntó para cerciorarse, ella asintió sin quitar su expresión – ¿Otro antojo? – cuestionó divertido, era el tercer del día, en el desayuno había pedido fresas con yogurt y antes de llegar al consultorio helado.

-Está bien no me compres nada- dijo como niña a quien le niegan un dulce – Insensible – dijo dándole la espalada. Ranma caminó para ponerse de frente a ella y tomarla de las manos.

-Akane cielo no te enojes – dijo con cariño y le acarició la mejilla - ahora voy por tu malteada, espérame en la banca – dijo dándole un beso en la frente, Akane asintió y le dio una sonrisa a su esposo, caminó para sentarse en la banca, y cuando perdió de vista a su esposo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la tienda que tenía casi enfrente, ya que ahí confeccionaban trajes deportivos y ahí le entregarían su pedido, su esposo tardaría algunos minutos ya que las ventas de comida estaba al otro lado del centro comercial, sabía que se había portado algo mal hace un momento con Ranma, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que la dejase sola unos minutos y obtener uno de los regalos que le daría.

-Buenos días – saludo ingresando al lugar.

-Buenos días – contesto la dueña del lugar, Akane se dirigió hacia uno de los mostradores para quedar frente a ella.

-Ya tengo listo tu encargo Akane – informó la mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años.

-¿Lo puedo ver? –cuestionó ansiosa de ver la prenda que le habían confeccionado.

-Claro – respondió la señora girándose para tomar una caja blanca y ponerla sobre el mostrador. Akane tomó la caja y quitó la tapa introdujo las manos y extrajo la prenda. La levantó y sonrió complacida ante lo que veía, ahí frente a ella estaba un gi blanco con el mismo diseño que usaba Ranma para sus combates, era exactamente igual con el mismo dragón bordado a un lado y con el apellido Saotome debajo del dragón, la única diferencia era el tamaño, ya que este era muy pequeño justo para un bebé de un año más o menos.

-Es hermoso – dijo feliz y complacida con la prenda.

-¿Qué color quieres el lazo? –preguntó la señora que la atendía, mostrando los lazos de dos blancos, uno con borde celeste y otro con borde rosa, Akane señalo uno de ellos y la señora asintió, metiéndolo en la caja junto con el gi que ya había dejado Akane.

-¡Felicidades a ambos! – dijo ella emocionada, conocía a Akane y Ranma desde hace años, ya que desde que Ranma competía de forma profesional, le habían confeccionado los gi que usaba.

-Gracias –dijo emocionada – Los esperamos en el dojo esta tarde – agregó recordándole de la fiesta de ese día.

-Ahí estaremos Akane – dijo ella con una sonrisa- Te lo llevaré allá – dijo tomando la caja y dejándola en la mesa que tenía tras su espalda.

-Muchas gracias – dijo la peliazul, con prisa, ya tenía diez minutos en la tienda y de seguro Ranma estaba por llegar con su antojo.

-Nos vemos – se despidió caminando hasta la puerta para salir de la tienda, regresó a sentarse a la banca y dos minutos después llegó Ranma con su malteada.

-Siento la tardanza- dijo apenado – Pero es que me pidieron unos fotos y no me pude negar – expresó orgulloso y vanidoso.

-Presumido – dijo ella tomando de las manos de su esposo la malteada para darle unos sorbos, ya se había acostumbrado a que cada vez que salían le pidieran fotos o autógrafos a su esposo.

-No tengo la culpa de ser el gran Ranma Saotome – dijo egocéntrico.

-Mph – expresó ella entretenida en su bebida. Ranma se sentó al lado de su esposa y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Anda vamos, tenemos que comprar algunas cosas para el bebé- dijo recordándole que habían ido allí, con el propósito de comprar artículos para su retoño.

-Vamos –dijo Akane poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa. Ranma la tomó de la mano y así caminaron hasta llegar a la primera tienda de bebés del segundo piso. Entraron al local y tomaron un carrito para sus compras.

-Mira – dijo Ranma señalando hacia un estante donde se encontraban varios bambinazos – Este me gusta – expresó con una sonrisa señalando uno en particular.

-Es muy hermoso –dijo Akane viendo con buenos ojos la elección de su esposo. Era un bambineto de un color fuerte y uno más claro en la misma gama cuyo interior era blanco, en la parte de enfrente al lado derecho tenía un hermoso y tierno osito. -¿Llevamos este? – cuestionó acercándose a él.

-¿A ti te gusta? –preguntó el azabache y recibió un asentimiento por parte de Akane –Entonces este será – dijo tomándolo del estante y depositando en el carrito.

Recorrieron toda la tienda pasillo por pasillo y terminaron con el carrito de compras llenó, llevaban pijamas, mamelucos, gorritos, pañales, biberones, sonajeros, almohadas, guantes, etc.

-Ranma creo que son demasiadas cosas – decía Akane cuando ya habían recorrido toda la tienda.

-Akane todo es necesario – dijo el artista marcial viendo el carrito con sus adquisiciones – Además nos faltan los muebles cielo – expresó alegre, no le gustaba ir de compras, pero hacerlo con Akane y comprar lo necesario para su hijo era lo único bueno.

-Es cierto nos falta el cambiador, un ropero, la mecedora y otras cosas más – dijo enumerando con los dedos – Pero tengo hambre- dijo haciendo puchero como niña pequeña.

-También tengo hambre –dijo el azabache recordando que ya era hora de almuerzo, suspiro y se dirigió hasta la caja a cancelar todo, después de pagar ambos caminaron con todas las compras hasta el coche que estaba en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Ranma había comprado un carro después de regresar de su viaje, lo vio necesario para transportase, sobre todo con el estado actual de su esposa, ya que la muy terca insistía en acompañarlo a las preliminares. Dejaron todo en el coche y fueron a comer a un restaurante de los que estaban por la zona.

La tarde se las pasó rápido a los esposos Saotome, llegaron a su casa y bajaron todo las compras, subieron al segundo nivel de la casa y dejaron todo en la habitación del bebé.

-¿Cuándo armaremos la habitación? – preguntó Ranma a su esposa, besándole el cabello, ya que la tenía abrazada por detrás.

-¿Te parece el otro mes? –respondió con otra pregunta – es que quiero hacerlo ahora que puedo moverme con agilidad- agregaba suavemente, acariciándolo las manos de Ranma que estaban sobre el vientre de ella.

-Me parece bien – respondió girándola para darle un beso en los labios, el beso poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso y más profundo, hasta que Akane decidió romperlo sabia como terminaría todo si seguían por ese camino y no quería, ya que dentro de media hora tenía que llevar a su esposo hasta el dojo.

-Ranma… espera – decía entre besos - ¡Ranma!-decía seria separándose más del azabache – Recuerda tenemos que ir a cenar al dojo – decía viéndolo fijamente.

-Pero Kane – decía lastimero, porque lo cortaran en ese momento – Podemos ir después – tratando de convencer a su esposa.

-Nada de eso Ranma, la familia nos esta esperando y sabes que a tu madre no le gusta esperar – decía firme y caminando hasta la puerta, Ranma la siguió hasta la habitación donde Akane ya estaba escogiendo un vestido parada frente al closet. Ambos se vistieron y salieron rumbo al dojo, como estaba cerca decidieron caminar.

Akane iba nerviosa, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco de mangas cortas pegado al busto y con un lazo verde manzana que se ataba en la parte de atrás, zapatos bajos del mismo tono del vestido y en el cabello. Ranma vestía su tradicional vestimenta de pantalón azul, zapatos negros y su camisa en un tono azul.

-¿Crees que debamos darle la noticia a la familia ahora? – preguntaba Ranma viendo a su esposa.

-No sé, Nabiki ha hecho apuestas sobre eso – respondía Akane recordando que su querida hermana, estaba haciendo negocios con su hijo – Creo que debemos cobrarle un porcentaje antes de dar la noticia – expresaba con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tienes razón tu hermana debe darnos algo – comentaba Ranma algo molesto por ser medio de negocios para Nabiki.

-Hablaré con ella y después damos la noticia – decía Akane, Ranma asintió.

Llegaron a la casa Tendo y todo estaba en absoluta calma.

-Quiero ir al dojo – dijo Akane soltándose del agarre de Ranma, éste caminó detrás de ella. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del dojo Ranma la abrió y las luces se encendieron a la vez que se escuchaba una sola palabra.

-¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos los presentes - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – corearon con serpentinas y tirando confeti al festejado. Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido y admirado de ver a su familia, amigos, vecinos y colegas reunidos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amor! – decía Akane con una sonrisa mirando con amor y ternura a su sorprendido esposo.

-Tú lo sabías – dijo Ranma al ver la sonrisa pícara de Akane, ella asintió y le dio un fuerte abrazo azabache. Después todos los invitados se acercaron a felicitar al cumpleañero, si bien su cumpleaños era mañana, Akane decidió adelantar la fiesta unas horas, ya que en realidad ella quería que celebraran solos el siguiente día. La fiesta transcurrió tranquila, entre comida, charlas y anécdotas por parte de todos.

**Al día siguiente:**

Akane se levanta muy temprano a prepararle el desayuno a su querido esposo. Nodoka se había quedado en el dojo a limpiar todo el desorden de la fiesta. Así que por esa mañana estaría solo ellos.

Akane sube las escaleras con una bandeja en la que llevaba el desayuno para los dos, había dejado la puerta medio abierta para poder entrar, ingresa a la habitación y ve a su querido esposo aún dormido, estaba boca abajo con los brazos y piernas extendidas. Akane llegó hasta la cama y puso la bandeja sobre la mesa, y decidió despertar al bello durmiente.

-Ranma – dijo con voz suave y sacudiendo al azabache – Ranma, Ranma – volvía a realizar la misma acción y nada.

-¡Ranma despierta! –decía moviéndolo con más fueras y nada, su esposo seguía profundamente dormido. Decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-Ranma- dijo dándole un beso en la frente – Ranma –insistió de nuevo dándole otro beso. Después de varios besos el azabache se decidió abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días hermosa – sonreía dándole un beso en la frente él a ella

-Buenos días amor – saludaba ella -¡Feliz cumpleaños!-felicitaba antes de besarlo en los labios.

– Sabes que me encanta despertar así- decía sentándose en la cama para tomar a Akane y sentarla en sus piernas.

-¿En serio? – decía ella con una risa – Te traje el desayuno – agregaba poniéndose de pie para poner la bandeja en las piernas del ojiazul. Ambos desayunaron, Ranma ya no tenía miedo de la comida de Akane, ella había mejorado muchísimo en la cocina y prueba de ello era que no había dejado nada en los platos.

Akane se puso de pie y sacó del armario la caja blanca con moño azul que contenía el gi de bebé.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño! –dijo entregándole el regalo a su esposo, él abrió rápidamente la caja y sacó emocionado lo que estaba dentro, se sorprendió al ver que era una réplica de su gi solo que para bebé, vio la caja de nuevo y encontró un lazo junto con una tarjeta que decía:

Feliz cumpleaños papi, nos vemos en unos meses y el gi es para cuando me entrenes.

Sonreía emocionado, feliz, ilusionado y con orgullo, ya que siempre había pensado en entrenar a sus hijos en el arte y esperaba con ansias la llegada de esos momentos.

-Gracias – gracias – decía entre besos.

El resto de la mañana estuvieron solos en casa, después salieron a caminar por el parque, luego fueron a almorzar, siguieron dando un paseo y finalmente llegaron en la noche a casa donde Nodoka los esperaba con una cena junto con el resto de la familia. Estaban los patriarcas, Kasumi, Tofú y el pequeño Kenji, Nabiki y su novio.

Durante la comida decidieron hacer el anuncio sobre el nuevo integrante de la familia, debido a la insistencia de Nabiki, ya que Akane había hablado con ella y acordaron que les daría un pequeño porcentaje sobre la apuesta que había girado con la familia.

-Bueno ahora si nos dirán si será niño o niña – insistía la mediana de las Tendo.

-¿Es que acaso no se dejó ver? – preguntaba Kasumi. Los patriarcas se mantenían callados, Nodoka ya les había advertido que no debían presionar a los futuros padres por saber sobre su nieto.

-¿Será niña verdad? – cuestionaba Nodoka ilusionada por tener a una pequeña versión miniatura de sus hijos.

-Sí – respondieron los dos orgullosos padres con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la familia los felicitó y así termino Ranma Saotome de celebrar sus 25 años.

**Continuará…**

**Hola mis disculpas por no publicar la semana anterior, pero es que lamentablemente falleció una de mis vecinas, y se me dificultó grandemente terminar el capítulo.**

**Publicó este día lunes, debido a que este día se cumplen tres meses de la primera vez que compartí un capítulo en ff. **

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS y **

**Ahora a responderlos: **

**AliciaSanchezQ:** ¡Hola Alicia! Saludos especiales para ti linda, me alegra muchísimo que te encantara el capítulo, tienes razón ya era hora de que Ranma se enterará que será padre, él tenía derecho a enojarse con ella porque era lógico como tú dices que no todo sería dulce, pobre Akane la hizo sufrir un poquito, pero era para que comprendiera que había hecho mal en alejar a Ranma tanto tiempo, a pesar de que lo hizo con buenas intenciones. Ranma es alguien consentidor y cariñoso con su esposa y su bebé, aquí apenas mostré una pequeña parte de eso.

Ahora si ya sabemos que será una linda y hermosa niña y el embarazo va siguiendo su curso poco a poco en la agitada vida del artista marcial.

Espero disfrutaras el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. Cuídate mucho.

**Bry:** ¡Hola Bry! Nuestro niño reaccionó como tenía que ser ¿no? Pobrecito atravesó una montaña rusa de emociones y sentimientos al enterarse de la noticia, espero disfrutes este capítulo y nos leemos en la próxima. Cuídate mucho.

**Zheraldin:** ¡Hola! Saludos cordiales para ti. Déjame decirte que la historia sigue y es que se me olvidó escribir la palabra "continuará". Espero te guste el capítulo, nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate.

**PFernando: **¡Hola Fernando! Un gran saludo para ti. Me agrada saber que a cada capítulo te guste más el fic, eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiéndolo. Me es grato saber que las escenas que he mostrado las consideras hermosas. Lamento que estuvieras en tensión en este capítulo y que contuvieras la respiración hasta que las cosas entre Ranma y Akane se arreglaron, tristemente sucedió lo que temías él se molestó con ella por haberle ocultado el embarazo, me causa alegría saber que te emociones en la parte de la pelea de esposos, hasta saber que casi le gritas a Ranma jejeje, no sabes la gracia que me causó leer la parte de tu comentario donde dices: _  
>Y después, se me heló la sangre en la parte que decía "dijo sarcástico dándole con el puño….<em> " Aclaro que no me gusto saber que casi te da un infarto por haberte adelantado a la lectura y creer que Ranma haría algo imperdonable como el golpear a su esposa, pero es que a veces así sucede nos adelantamos a la lectura y creemos cosas que no son jejeje, lo bueno es que cuando continuaste leyendo te diste cuente que golpeó a la pared jijijij.

Con tu comentario me doy cuenta que te llevé en una montaña rusa de sentimientos ya que se te encogió el corazón cuando Akane llora tras la pelea con su esposo, y decide que si no quiere a su bebé entonces se separaría de él, también lamento que casi te otro infarto en esta parte, tranquilo por favor, no quiere que te pasa nada jejejeje. Lo cierto Fernando es como tú dices, Ranma más tranquilo pero aún con molestia aclara todo con ella, me agrada saber que sentiste alivio cuando ellos se reconciliaron, como vimos hasta el ultrasonido vio y escuchó el corazón de su bebita, porque ya sabemos que es niña, Ranma espera con ansias esa bebita, prueba de ello es que lleno el carrito con cosas para ella jejeje.

Ahora hablemos de nuestra querida Nodoka realmente se merece la ovación, el gesto de la cunita déjame contarte que me pareció justo como compensación a que ella se separó de Genma y Ranma varios años y ya no pudo tener más hijos, pero aún conservó la esperanza varios años y ahora vio en su nieta la oportunidad de que se use nuevamente la cunita en la que durmió su varonil hijo jejeje. La otra parte respecto a la matriarca Saotome es que ahora revelé que ella detuvo al par de viejo necios en crear un plan para apresurar el regreso del azabache, solo basta el mostrar el brillo de su katana para dejarlos quietos y hacer uso de su mejor técnica. Definitivamente es una suegra ejemplar

P.d. Me alegra saber que te levantó el ánimo con mis palabras querido amigo. Yo aprovecho para agradecer tus comentarios, no sabes cómo me alegra leerlos y saber que me has escrito. Cuídate muchísimo, nos leemos pronto. Besos y abrazos.

**Nancyricoleon:** ¡Hola Nancy! Me da gusto leer tu comentario y sí tienes razón, es bonito que al final todo se arreglar y que Akane no hizo una locura. Cuídate.

**Guest: **¡Hola! Qué lástima que no hayas tenido internet para leer los capítulos anteriores conforme se iban actualizando, pero lo bueno es que te has puesto al corriente. Me agrada saber que te has sorprendido con mi trabajo. Gracias por tus deseos, nos leemos en la próxima.

**Astrid Saotome **


	8. Torneo

**¡SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 8: "Torneo"**

Las preliminares del mundial de Artes Marciales se estaban desarrollando en distintas localidades de Tokio, Ranma Saotome había tenido que viajar a Tokio para sus torneos, pero esos viajes eran una constante en las discusiones del matrimonio Saotome- Tendo, el azabache no quería que su linda y muy embarazada esposa, anduviera de arriba para abajo en los combates, transportándose del hotel hasta los lugares de los enfrentamientos que durarían una semana, pero su linda y terca cónyuge alegaba que nada malo ocurriría ni a ella ni a la bebé. Así que habían acordado que él llegaría por ellas a media semana.

Akane estaba empacando su ropa, ya que el dia siguiente Ranma llegaría por ella y su suegra, él se había ido con Soun y Genma para estar en el torneo. El resto de la familia no los acompañaría, debido a que Kasumi no quería exponer a Kenji a todo ese movimiento, además de que Tofú tendría dobles turnos y Nabiki tenía que trabajar.

Akane sonreía resignada terminando de cerrar su maleta, su esposo era un exagerado de lo peor y conforme el embarazo avanzaba se ponía peor, la llamaba más de diez veces al día, para preguntarle cómo estaban, que si se sentía bien, que si le dolía algo. Era tan extrema su preocupación que le había pedido, a todos sus amigos, vecinos y casi a media ciudad, que estuviera pendiente de ella.

-Tu papi exagerada princesa – decía sonriendo con una mano en su pancita – Solo se ha ido por tres días y él lo hace ver como un año jejejeje – decía caminando para salir de la habitación.

Bajo lentamente y con cuidado las escalares, estaba de veintitrés semanas de embarazo, llegó hasta la planta baja y caminó hasta la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de jugo con unas galletas y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba en el mesón de la cocina.

Le dio un sorbo a su jugo y después tomó una galleta y recordó lo sucedido en la cocina un día antes de que Ranma se fuera.

**Flash back**

Akane estaba en la casa sola, Nodoka acababa de salir a cenar con unas amigas, se iba tranquila ya que y Ranma estaba entrenando en el dojo y no tardaría en regresar, puesto que ya sabía que ella saldría.

Por esa razón Akane decidió avanzar con la cena, su suegra iba de salida y su esposo no tardaría en llegar.

Entró a la cocina, tomó unos vegetales y empezó a cortarlos.

Mientras Ranma ya había salido del dojo rumbo a su casa, sabía que su madre saldría y no quería dejar solas a sus amores.

Así que a paso rápido llegó a su casa en menos de cinco minutos. Metió la llave en el portón e ingresó a su casa, lo mismo hizo con la puerta principal, al entrar escucho un grito proveniente de la cocina y encamino sus pasos hacia esa dirección.

Mientras tanto Akane en la cocina:

Estaba tan concentrada en cortar los vegetales que no escucho el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, estaba cortando una cebolla y de repente se resbalo el cuchillo, ocasionando un pequeño corte un su dedo, rápidamente soltó el cuchillo y exclamó un - ¡Ahhhh!, se presionó el dedo del cual brotaban unas gotas de sangre y segundos después tenía a su esposo detrás de ella

-¡Akane! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te llevó al hospital? –cuestionó alarmado, preocupado y agitado ante el grito de dolor de su esposa, Akane se sorprendió de verlo ante ella, y por lo rápido que él había hablado no fue capaz de enterderle, Ranma vio el dedo de Akane y tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta el lavado, abrió el grifo y puso la mano de su esposa bajo éste para que le cayese agua.

-Estoy bien – dioj ella ante las acciones rápidas de su esposo – solo fue un pequeño corte – expresó restándole importancia a lo sucedido.

-Debes tener más cuidado, pudiste cortarte el dedo completo, la mano o algo peor – dijo serio reprendiéndola – definitivamente no puedo dejarte sola un momento – siguió hablando mientras camina hasta un gabinete para tomar el pequeño botiquín y curarle la "gran herida"

-Estas exagerando– dijo Akane molesta viendo ceñuda a Ranma cuando este llevaba el botiquín en sus manos – Además puedo cuidarme sola - expresó cruzándose de brazos y caminando lejos de Ranma.

-No seas terca déjame curarte esa herida – dijo molesto viendo como ella se alejaba para que no la curara.

-¿Quién habla de terco? – dijo Akane furiosa a Ranma – Dame eso – agregó tratando de quitarle el botiquín.

-De eso nada Akane – manifestó enojado Saotome y tomó rápidamente la mano de Akane y empezó a curarla, ella trató de retirar su mano, pero su esposo no la dejo.

-Dejame cuidarte – dijo con ternura y cariño, mientras ponía una bandita en el dedo de Akane – Déjame cuidarlas, por favor – pidió en tono suave viendo dulcemente a su esposa, ante las palabras de Ranma, Akane relajo su semblante y asintió con la cabeza, Ranma se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso a la frente antes de abrazarla, se quedaron así por varios minutos.

-Debo preparar la cena –dijo Akane separándose de su marido.

-¿Te ayudo? – dijo con cariño, Akane asintió regalándole una de sus sonrisas, ya habían tenido ese tipo de peleas en varias ocasiones, una vez habían peleado por llevar una bolsa de la tienda, por llevar dos tazas de té a la sala, por mover una silla en la habitación, le complacía saber que la consintiera, que la cuidará y mimará, pero esas cosas eran el colmo, ella estaba embarazada, no enferma y le estaba resultado imposible que su terco y necio esposo comprendiera la diferencia. Así que para no empezar una nueva discusión, decidió que lo mejor sería que preparan la cena juntos, como la familia que eran.

**Fin flash back**

Sonrió al recordar ese momento que habían vivido en la misma cocina donde ella estaba sentada comiendo unas deliciosas galletas. Por la puerta de la cocina ingresó Nodoka Saotme.

-Ya tengo listo mi equipaje linda – informó a su nuera llegando al lado de ella, sonrió ampliamente al ver a Akane sentada con una fuente llena con varias galletas y un vaso de jugo a la mitad. Nodoka estaba feliz, emocionada, ilusionada y rebosante de alegría desde el anuncio que el nuevo integrante de la familia sería una niña, ella siempre quiso tener una, si bien quería a su nuera como una hija, al igual que al resto de las hermanas Tendo, ella quería cargar una bebita en sus brazos, entregarle todo el amor, cariño y mimos que tenía aún guardados en su interior.

-¡Qué bien tía! – respondía Akane con una sonrisa – Ranma vendrá en unas horas – informó tomando otra galleta.

-Le está yendo muy bien – decía Nodoka orgullosa de su hijo, caminó hasta la cocina y sirvió agua para prepararse un té – Suerte que no tiene combates mañana y podremos irnos con tiempo – agregaba sonriendo, sentándose frente a Akane con la taza humeante.

Así en la cocina de la casa Saotome –Tendo quedan nuera y suegra conversando animadamente mientras comían un pequeño refrigerio.

**Un día después en Tokio**

Ranma había ido por su madre y esposa a Nerima, ya se habían instalado en el Hotel, ambas parejas de esposos tendrían su propia habitación y Soun tendría una para él solo.

Los combates de Ranma no duraban mucho, estudiaba a sus oponentes los primeros minutos del combate, se defendía de los ataques y luego atacaba, venciendo con facilidad a cada oponente, al final del día había ganado cada pelea que había disputado y estaba en el primer lugar de la tabla de posiciones.

La llegada de Akane al Torneo había causado un gran revuelo y conmoción, si bien todos en el medio sabían de la relación entre ella y el actual campeón, nadie imagino verla llegar al evento en semejante estado. Y es que cuando ambos entraron al salón del hotel, donde se estaba desarrollando un almuerzo previo a las semifinales, llamaron inmediatamente la atención de todos, ya que se veían sumamente felices y tiernos, ambos iban vestidos de manera elegante y propia para la ocasión, caminaban tomados de las manos y portaban en sus rostros una mirada de amor y ternura que jamás les habían visto en el pasado.

Los medios locales e internacionales empezaron a especular sobre el estado actual de la pareja, no perdían detalle de cada movimiento de ambos, y es que quien viera los combates de Saotome, pondría en duda si era el mismo hombre que estaba sentado en una de las mesas del salón, acariciando con ternura y delicadeza el abultado vientre de su pareja. Definitivamente costaba creer que era el mismo.

La comida transcurrió tranquila. Los medios siguieron a la expectativa de cada movimiento del actual campeón y su pareja.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo para el matrimonio ya que Ranma y Akane no habían salido de su habitación, puesto que la peliazul se sentía un poco cansada. Además de que habían recibido la visita de Akira y su familia.

Ayumi la esposa de Akira quien era amigo de Ranma desde la universidad, había quedado con Akane de ir al centro comercial al siguiente día, para acompañarla a comprar unas prendas que Akane quería para su pequeña.

Akane se había acostado temprano, después de tomar un baño y compartir la cena con su esposo. Estaba feliz y entusiasmada, al siguiente día pasaría unas horas comprando algunas cosas que quería para decorar la habitación de su princesita, y es que había visto en una de las revistas que Nabiki le había llevado ideas, algunos adornos, objetos y muebles que le habían encantado. Ranma no quería que fuese ese día, él podría acompañarla el siguiente día, pero la terca de su esposa había insistido hasta el cansancio y él había accedido finalmente a dejarla ir con Ayumi y su madre, él no podría acompañarla, debido a que tenía que realizar un chequeo completo con los médicos asignados por el comité del torneo. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que ese día les cambiará la vida para siempre.

Akane había salido con su suegra y amiga al centro comercial, estaba encantada, había encontrado muchas de las cosas que buscaba y con varias bolsas en mano al igual que sus acompañantes, se disponía a bajar por las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial, cuando un hombre subió corriendo y la empujó levemente haciendo que ella perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero logró sostenerse a penas, puesto llevaba ambas manos ocupadas con algunas bolsas, pero segundos después pasó otro hombre persiguiendo al primero y este si la empujó con fuerza y Akane termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó irremediablemente por las gradas, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, ella rodó escaleras abajo, sin poder detenerse, Nodoka y Ayumi no pudieron hacer nada por sostenerla, el contenido de las bolsas se esparció por todas las gradas y Akane quedó doblada al final de las escaleras, con hilos de sangre saliendo de la entrepierna de ella, debido a que el pantalón de premamá de color claro, dejaba distinguir muy bien el líquido, poco a poco se fue formando un lago de sangre alrededor de Akane, Ayumi llegó rápidamente hasta ella y decidió no moverla, era demasiado peligroso hacerlo, Nodoka estaba impresionada por lo ocurrido, pero reaccionó de inmediato.

-Ayumi llama a una ambulancia, mientras yo llamó a Ranma- decía Nodoka manteniendo la calma. Para ese momento muchas personas se habían reunido alrededor de ellas, estaban impresionados, preocupados y consternados, puesto que era evidente el estado de gravidez de la chica, así como la posición en la que se encontraba ella, ya que había caído doblada con su cuerpo y manos protegiendo su vientre, además que la visión de tanta sangre no era una buena señal.

Ayumi llamó la ambulancia y Nodoka llamó a Ranma que al enterarse de lo sucedido dejó todo y salió corriendo para llegar lo más pronto posible al lado de su esposa.

A partir de ahí todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Akane llegó al hospital en la ambulancia acompañada de Ayumi y Nodoka, Ranma llegó unos minutos después. El personal médico se esforzó hasta lo indecible por salvar a la pequeña Saotome, pero lastimosamente no lo lograron, la pequeña no sobrevivió, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, además Akane estaba grave, había perdido demasiada sangre y recibido varios golpes en el transcurso de la caída.

Akane pasó dos días inconsciente en el hospital, cuando despertó inmediatamente se llevó las manos al vientre y al no sentir a su pequeña se deshizo en llanto, Ranma estaba con ella y le costó demasiado calmarla, ella se culpaba por lo ocurrido y en cierta parte él también lo hacía. Desde ese día todo fue en picada en el matrimonio, Ranma terminó ganando el torneo mundial por segunda vez, pero jamás le había sabido tan amargo el triunfo en una competencia, como en esa ocasión, tras unos días más Akane había sido dada de alta y ellos habían regresado a Nerima, ahí todo se hacía más real y más doloroso.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la habitación?-preguntó Ranma a Akane, ya se habían bajado del auto y Akane caminaba apoyada en el brazo del azabache. Ella solo asintió y despacio subieron al segundo piso, al llegar a la habitación Akane caminó hasta sentarse en la cama, Ranma solo se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando a su esposa.

-¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó por cortesía.

-Estoy bien, gracias –respondió suavemente sin siquiera mirarlo. Él solo dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Akane se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cunita que estaba a un lado de la cama, se apoyó en el barandal y tomó la frazada que ella misma había tejido y la abrazó con fuerzas, dejando salir su llanto, su dolor, su impotencia y desesperación, por no tener a su hijita, por no poder tenerla jamás a su lado, no conocería su rostro, sus ojos, no tendría el privilegio de escucharla que la llamará mamá, llevó una de sus manos a su vientre, mientras la otra seguía apretando con fuerzas la brazada, estaba vacío, levemente inflamado, pero sin vida, sin movimiento, lloró, lloró como no lo había hecho en años, y es que la última vez que había llorado así fue cuando perdió a su mamá, pero el dolor que sentía no se comparaba en nada con el vació que estaba sintiendo, de un momento a otro le arrancaron de tajo a su pequeña y se llevaron una parte de ella y de él que jamás regresaría. De tanto llorar se quedó dormida. Se despertó en la madrugada y vio a Ranma dormido dándole la espalda, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación y caminó hasta el que sería el cuarto de su pequeña, giró la perilla y presionó el interruptor, se adentró a la pieza y caminó observando todo lo que estaba allí, vio el corralito que habían comprado, el bambineto, una mecedora, un pequeño ropero, caminó hasta el ropero y abrió unas gavetas y extrajo varias prendas, unos lindos vestidos, unos guantes y el gi que le había obsequiado a Ranma en su cumpleaños, abrazó las prendas y se dirigió hasta la mecedora, se dejó caer en el mueble y abrazando las prendas, lloro de nuevo como lo había hecho con la frazada unas horas atrás.

Ranma por su lado había estado demasiado callado, ausente y con la mirada perdida, se lamentaba y culpaba por no haber estado con ellas, por no cuidarlas, por dejar ir a Akane ese día al centro comercial solo con su madre y Ayumi, quizás si él hubiera estado nada habría pasado, ahora su princesita estaría creciendo cada día más en el vientre de Akane, pero lamentablemente no era así, ella ya no estaba y él jamás la conocería, lo peor de todo es que apenas había pasado dos meses sabiendo de la existencia de su princesa, dos tristes meses, que ahora se veían reducidos a nada, comparado con el enorme vacío que sentía desde el momento que el médico le había dado la triste noticia.

Las recriminaciones y culpas, estuvieron a la orden del día en el matrimonio, no pasaba un solo día en que cada uno de los dos se culpara a sí mismos de lo sucedido, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba las culpas se fueron dirigiendo también hacia el otro. Además de que se había convertido en una rutina para Akane pasar horas encerrada en la que sería la habitación de la niña.

Ranma y Akane dejaron de ser el matrimonio que eran, y se fueron distanciando grandemente, ya no hablaban como antes, apenas cruzaban palabras, ni siquiera habían celebrado su aniversario, no tenían nada que celebrar. Pasaron los meses y la distancia se hizo más grande hasta que se cumplió un año del lamentable suceso.

La situación no daba para más, ellos ya no eran la sombra de lo que eran, se habían convertido en dos personas que vivían solo por vivir sin motivo por el que luchar, el arte que era algo que ambos amaban, ahora también era motivo de discusiones entre ellos. Cansados de la situación decidieron separarse. Akane regresaría a vivir al dojo y Ranma viviría en un pequeño departamento, venderían la casa, ninguno de los dos la quería, puesto que sería un recordatorio de todo lo sucedido, de todo lo que vivieron ahí y lo que pudieron llegar a vivir.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que estaban separados. Akane jamás retomó las clases que daba en el dojo, prefirió buscar un trabajo como fisioterapista de tiempo completo, que le permitiera mantenerse ocupada gran parte del día, además de mantenerse lejos del dojo. Ranma por su parte se ocupaba de sus clases en el dojo, seguía con sus entrenamientos y participando en los diferentes torneos en los que lo invitaban. Y cumpliendo con uno de esos torneos tenía que viajar hasta Sendai viajar era un poco peligroso, puesto que las lluvias eran muy fuertes en esta época del año, pero Ranma había decidió viajar esa misma noche a pesar de los consejos de Nodoka. En la madrugada sonó el teléfono del dojo Tendo una medio dormida Akane bajó para contestar la llamada, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento con esa llamada.

-Buenas noches hablamos de la oficina de Medicina forense- saludó la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Akane sintió más presión en el pecho – ¿Podría hablar con la señora Akane Saotome? – preguntó a la joven que tenía una de sus manos fuertemente cerrada en su pecho y con otra sostenía temblorosamente el teléfono

-Ella habla – dijo entrecortadamente, la punzada en su pecho era más fuerte, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Señora lamento informarle que su esposo sufrió un accidente – decía la persona pausadamente- Necesitamos que venga…

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Akane angustiada interrumpiendo a su vez a la mujer que hablaba.

-El señor Saotome acaba de fallecer – dijo con pesar la señorita – Lo lamento mucho señora – dijo con pena al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la joven señora Saotome.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –gritó Akane dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo sin soltar el teléfono, ante el grito de la menor de las Tendo Nabiki y Soun bajaron las gradas inmediatamente, Nabiki logró entender algo de los balbuceos de su hermanan en medio del llanto desgarrador que tenía en esos momentos, se acercó a ella y le quitó el teléfono.

-Dígame señorita- decía manteniendo su actitud fría y calmada de siempre, tomó papel y pluma y anotó los datos que le proporcionaron, cortó la llamada y caminó hasta su habitación, debía hacerse cargo de todo, Akane no reaccionaría después de lo ocurrido. Nabiki junto con Genma partieron a Sendai, arreglaron todo y trasladaron el cuerpo para que fuese velado en el dojo. Los funerales fueron concurridos por distintas personas, los vecinos, los compañeros de preparatoria y universidad de ambos, amigos del medio, los alumnos del dojo y los amigos de la familia. Nodoka estaba sumamente afectada había perdido a su único hijo, Genma parecía sereno, pero Akane estaba deshecha, había permanecido inmóvil en una de las esquinas del dojo, con su vista fija en el ataúd. El entierro transcurrió en medio de la lluvia, parecía que el cielo reflejaba el dolor y tristeza de todos los presentes. Pero especialmente la de Akane que no dejaba de llorar en silencio con la mirada fija en la sepultura, enterrarían a Ranma a un lado de su madre, donde ella había mandado a poner una plaquita para recordar a su pequeña, no tenía nada que le recordará su paso por este mundo, por ello decidió mandar a colocar esa plaquita a un lado de la tumba de su mamá, lo que ella jamás imaginó fue que Ranma ocupará un lugar ahí, al lado de su princesita, siguió llorando apretando fuertemente las rosas blancas entre sus manos, cuando colocaron todo como debía se acercó a la tumba, se arrodilló, partió el ramo a la mitad y puso las flores al lado de cada plaquita, en la de su hija y la de su esposo, los asistentes al entierro ya se habían retirado, dejando solo a la familia y amigos cercanos, los cuales se retiraron también para darle espacio a Akane, para que se despidiese a solas de su esposo.

Seguía arrodillada frente a la tumba, su mirada fija en la lápida que tenía grabada el nombre de su esposo, seguía llorando en silencio, era demasiado doloroso estar frente a la tumba de tres de sus seres queridos, a los cuales amaba y extrañaba muchísimo, nada sería igual a partir de ese momento. Se dejó caer en el suelo, y su voz salió en un desgarrador grito.

-RANMA NOOOOO - gritó con todas su fuerzas – No me dejes – decía suavemente con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

**Continuará… **

**Disculpas por no actualizar desde hace varios días, pero es que me sucedieron demasiadas cosas en estos últimos días, razón por la cual se me hizo difícil continuar con el ritmo que llevaba de actualización. **

**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, se les aprecia muchísimo. Lastimosamente responderé sus comentarios hasta el siguiente capítulo, créanme que los he leído varias veces, se los agradezco muchísimo, pero prometo responderlos en próximo capítulo.**

**Les deseo felices fiestas de fin de año, que se lo pasen de lo mejor al lado de sus seres queridos, que disfruten el compartir bellos momentos en estos días en los que la familia y amigos se reúnen. **

**Los quiero muchísimo, gracias por formar parte especial de mi 2014 y nos vemos primero Dios en el 2015. Bendiciones.**


End file.
